iCollege
by LoveMuse119
Summary: Carly and Freddie are in college together and begin to find themselves drawn to each other like never before. Meanwhile Sam and Spencer make art together. Creddie and Spam.
1. Chapter 1: iMove

**A/N I don't own iCarly. If any of you has any sway at Nickolodeon put in a good word for me.**

Carly and Specer Shay made their way up a flight of long stairs each lugging a large box.

"You promise this is the last of it?" Spencer asked panting.

"I promise," Carly replied to her big brother equally strained.

"Why couldn't you just stay with me? It would've been a lot less heavy."

"Because I want to do something new, meet new people, do new things. Besides I know it ruins your dates when you explain that your little sister still lives with you."

"Not really. It's when they find out her best friend lives in my fridge in the middle of the night that they freak out."

They finally reached the door at the very end of the hall that had her name pinned to a corkboard beneath the name Stacy Shawl.

"I wonder when my roommate is going to show up."

"Well, she might be exploring the campus or –"

Carly opened the door to reveal a dark haired couple embracing passionately. They looked up at the intruders and the guy quickly bolted. The girl chased after him yelling, "No, that wasn't him! Come back!"

Momentarily shocked Carly looked back at her brother. "She was exploring alright."

"Yea the inside of that guys mouth." He set his box down next to the others next to Carly's bed. She'd automatically assumed that the bed near the window would be hers since the other bed in the corner was blocked by a folding screen and clearly taken.

Spencer eyed his sister once again wondering if this was a good idea. He liked her where he could keep an eye on her. Her roommate gave him a prime example of what girls were like in college and though he trusted his sister's judgment he was fearful of what she was capable of. She was only 18 after all and that was scary in and of itself.

"You sure you wouldn't rather stay at home? You have your own room and everything. Then you could still do iCarly every week."

The decision to put an end to iCarly was a hard one to make. But with both Carly and Freddie in college and Sam, well Sam was trying to find something to do with her time that would keep her out of jail. They had all sat down and decided to put an end to the show. Carly wasn't quit over the hurt of having to end her web show. In a way it was helping her grow up, but she wasn't 100% sure she was ready to grow up yet.

Despite her qualms she gave Spencer a half smile and said, "I'm sure."

Spencer sighed, "Alright but I'm gonna be watching you like a hawk or worse Mrs. Benson." He picked up a smaller bag labeled bathroom and carried it to the small room off to the side. "Speaking of little Fredward," he yelled back. "Where is he? He said he'd help us carry boxes."

"I dunno," Carly said equally curious and checking her PearPhone.

Almost on cue Freddie burst into the room closing the door and locking it looking visibly out of sorts. He was wearing shorts and a black muscle shirt along with some flip flops even though it was September in Seattle and pouring. Drenched he leaned against the door taking in gulps of air.

For a moment she was distracted by the way the wet shirt stuck to his frame outlining its broadness. He wasn't exactly muscular, but lugging his equipment around had certainly given him definition during his development stages.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Carly asked as Spencer entered the room. He held up a finger indicating she should wait as he caught his breath.

"Did you get attacked by frat boys? That happened to me my first day at law school. They held me down in a bowl of pistachio pudding until I named all the Supreme Court justices."

Carly nodded, "He hates pistachio pudding to this day."

Freddie half-smiled at that but shook his head. "_No_. My mom wouldn't let me leave when she found out I had hired movers with my scholarship money and planned to live on campus. She had the crazy eyes."

"I thought you had talked it over with her?" Spencer asked.

"Yea, but she chose to block out everything I said and completely ignored the issue. So, I completely ignored her telling me to stay."

"So what did she do?" Carly inquired.

"Locked me in my room and refused to let me out until I was 30." Freddie ran a hand through his disheveled hair and shook his head warding off the memory. "So I took of my watch, left my pear phone and laptop and left. I figured she still had the trackers in them from freshman year. Luckily I have a full ride here and plenty of scholarship money to replace what I left."

"Wait- how did you escape and why are you out of breath?" Carly aked confused indicating his appearance.

"Funny story. " He began to pace. "When she left to buy a mail slot for my door so she could continue her insane need to keep me there I called Sam and Gibby. I figured Sam knew more than anyone how to bust out of prison-like confinements. She did and we all went to the mall since it would be awhile before I needed to meet you. I was in the Pear Store when my mom showed up. Turns out she had locators in my shirts too." He faced them visibly upset. "You know women with psychotic tendencies should not be allowed around such advanced technology."

"Tell me about it," Spencer piped in. "I had an ex who worked for a satellite company. She'd freak out on me for watching Bikini Boat Babes on the boat channel."

"Anyway," Carly said rolling her eyes at her brother. "Then what happened?"

"I ran. I left Sam and Gibby to distract her and ran as fast as I could. Since I only had about twenty bucks cash on me I bought some clearance stuff and made my way here."

"Why are you still out of breath?"

"Well you know how I left Sam with my mom."

"Oh no,"

"Yea."

A fierce pounding began on the door and they all backed away fearfully. Freddie leaped over boxes and Carly's bed to get to the bathroom. With the target safe Carly moved forward to open the door and narrowly avoided being hit.

Sam moved into the room looking feral. "WHERE IS HE?"

"I'm not telling, you're going to hurt him."

"You're damn right I'm going to hurt him! He left me alone with that crazy woman!"

"Yourself?" Spencer offered giving her an exasperated look.

Carly swore she heard Sam growl before launching herself at Spencer and knocking him onto the bed where she straddled him and tried to claw him. He had a firm grip on her hands and prevented any damage, but still started screaming for help. Freddie came out at the noises and rushed in with Carly to peel Sam off of Spencer. They finally had her standing and restrained- until she saw Freddie. A moment later he was under attack trying to force her back, but not before the small blonde had her hands around his neck. Carly and Spence moved in to rescue the boy.

With some effort Spencer was finally able to pick up Sam and throw her onto the bed.

"STAAAAY" Spencer shouted holding his hands up in case she launched herself again. Sam looked up at him breathing heavily. After a moment between them she sat up straight and crossed her arms. "Hmm I guess she can be tamed." He said turning to face Carly and Freddie with a satisfied smile.

"Hardly," Sam said getting up. "I just know when to retreat." She stood on her tip-toes to point at Spencer, "But I'll get you. When you least expect it."

"I don't like the sound of that," he replied eyeing the small blonde with fear.

"No one does." She took a seat on one of the big boxes.

Carly shook her head at their banter. They always played these games under different circumstances. She wondered how much of it was for Sam's entertainment and how much was because of her unmentioned crush on the man.

"So, why the hellfire, Sam?" Carly asked standing subtly between her two best friends.

"Fredward's mother accused us of trying to kidnap her precious child. When we tried to calm her down decided to disinfect me with one of her stupid sprays."

"That's not so bad."

"She used it like pepper spray! Gibby got the brunt of it while I escaped. He's at home now trying to get the burning to stop. Luckily he's had worse."

"Yea, from you," Freddie accused.

"Innocent until proven guilty," Sam said holding her hands up.

"Then why the vicious attack?" Spencer asked.

"Principle," She replied matter-of-factly. "You were just in the way."

Spencer rolled his eyes.

"Well," Carly said. "Though I've enjoyed the entertainment I could really use everyone's help unpacking."

Everyone began picking up boxes and attempted to get her settled in. Freddie picked up a small box labeled 'clothes' and carried it to a dresser set up on Carly's side of the room. He opened the box and was permitted an unobstructed view of some rather impressive lace bras and panties. Carly came up to stand next to him and caught his look then took the box away.

"Those are private!" she whispered hoping Spence hadn't seen.

Images of her in a particular black lace bra he'd seen brought back fond high school fantasies he hadn't had in a while. Biting his lip he let his mind wander while he picked up another box to unpack.

Carly didn't like that look at all. It reminded her of what went on in boys minds. An image of her wearing a black negligee as Freddie ravished her lips and neck entered her mind. Surprised at the heat in her cheeks and chest she put her underwear on the floor and tried to distract herself. _Well, that was interesting_, she thought unpacking a lamp and desk organizer.

She attributed it to his recent growth spurt before graduation. It had triggered the response of quite a few senior girls herself included. The only one unaffected was Sam apparently who still dubbed him gross and no match for her.

Carly watched as Sam and Spencer darted glances at each other. Spence's was wary and guarded whereas Sam's was similar to the look she got when waiting for meat to defrost. It should unnerve Carly that her best friend had developed an attraction to her much older brother, but it didn't.

After two hours of unpacking an organizing Carly had her niche in the room set up. Spence had even one of her extra sheets up as a makeshift black curtain surrounding the foot of the bed.

"I have a feeling I'm gonna need some earmuffs too."

"Oh, here," Sam dug around in her pockets and pulled out a small plastic box. "I got some noise cancelling pear headphones at the Pear store."

"You bought them?" Carly asked wondering where she'd found the time.

"I didn't say that." Same said noncommittally.

Carly adopted her 'I won't ask' smile and put them on her nightstand.

"Well now that we're done here, let's go check out my room." Freddie looked at his watch. "The movers should be done setting everything up."

"Ooo sorry, bud," Spence said checking his cell. "I got to get back to the apartment. I have a doctor picking up a sculpture of an appendix for his office."

"And Spence is my ride back," Sam added.

"I am?" He raised a brow.

"You are now."

"Okay, but you gotta promise me you won't attack me while I'm driving."

"No can do."

"What if I make you a sandwich?"

"Now you're talking."

"I wish all girls could be bribed with food. They'd be so much easier to please."

"That's why I'm awesome," Sam said coyly.

"Well, I have nothing to do so lead the way," Carly said to Freddie grabbing her phone and purse.

Freddie and Carly followed Spence and Sam into the hall. At the bottom of the stairs Spence turned to Freddie and leaned down conspiringly and indicated Carly.

"Keep an eye on her for me, bro. Don't let her get too out of control."

"I'll try," Freddie replied. The words out of control and Carly didn't fit, though he'd love to see it. The image of black lace was back.

Spencer exited the building with Sam leading the way. Carly felt herself missing them already, but at least one of her friends was here to keep her company. She turned to Freddie who smiled and led the way to the opposite side of the main floor to the boy's dorm rooms.

**A/N: Read and Review if you want more. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: iWonder

iWonder

**A/N I do not own iCarly. Merely tampering with ideas. This one is short but there's more to come soon.**

The boy's side of the building was considerably more rowdy. As Carly and Freddie made their way through the halls there were guys hanging in the halls throwing things around and a lot of creative artwork. An advertisement for "study in Spain" was missing the second 'S' and had a sword drawn through the student on the flyer.

Carly followed behind Freddie using him as a shield. He tried his best to block her but eventually they both got pegged with water balloons.

"Watch it freshmen!" The culprits yelled running past them.

"How did they know?" Carly asked appalled that her favorite top was now drenched.

"They smell your fear," Freddie replied. "I'd be pissed, but I was already wet from the rain."

"Well I wasn't!" Carly moved behind Freddie again this time to hide her from the now ogling guys.

A few whistled and cat called until Freddie spoke up.

"Hey, she's with me!" he said. She was going to protest but she thought better of it. They stopped their noise, but a few kept watching her. Luckily they stopped at a door that Freddie began to open. Carly noticed his was the only name on the door. When he opened it and closed the door behind her she saw that there was only one bed and the room was a lot smaller than hers.

"How come you have your own room?"

"Just worked out that way I guess," he said staring at the ceiling.

"I know that look, what did you do?" she eyed him suspiciously.

"Just made a simple tweak in an unsecured mainframe. The rooms are alphabetical, but I managed to reorder my name so that I ended up in a single room and wouldn't have to share."

"I can't believe it," Carly said poking him playfully. "Our little Freddie is a hacker."

"Yea, but it wasn't very hard. I'm just surprised no one else thought of it."

"They probably don't care as much about dorm room assignment as you do." Carly began to look around. A lot of the boxes were unpacked. Only a few labeled 'clothes' were in the corner by the dresser similar to hers. The other items were unpacked messily and grouped in the middle of the room.

"Looks like the movers left the organizing to me," Freddie said picking up a lamp and setting it on the bedside table.

"Well if you lend me a shirt I'll be glad to help you organize."

"Sure thing," he opened a box and dug through it pulling out a plain blue shirt and handed it to Carly.

"Thanks," she said stepping into the bathroom to change. She left on her wet bra for modesty's sake and traded her soaked pink top for Freddie's. It smelled like him. It was a smell she liked, a mixture of clean and boy.

It had been awhile since she had stopped to think about her and Freddie. Though the fling they had was short lived she always had feelings for him in the back of her mind. Every now and then the thought of the way he kissed crossed her mind. She tried her best to keep things friendly between them because of the show and not to make things weird for Sam.

Though she hated to admit it Sam often kept her from pursuing Freddie. The thought of what she'd say embarrassed Carly to the point where she hadn't pursued anything. But without Sam around …

Carly finger brushed her hair pushing the thought aside. No, Freddie was her friend. What they'd had was a result of mixed emotions. Right?

When she was done changing her shirt she came out to find Freddie shirtless holding a dry shirt. He put it on quickly, but it had already sparked a new range of emotions for Carly. Hot, confusing ones.

"Sorry, should have warned you I was coming out," she said.

Freddie saw the way Carly looked up at him through her lashes and it made him wonder. The combination of her bursting in on him when he was vulnerable and his ranging thoughts from what he'd seen earlier made a familiar ache spur in his stomach. The need to feel her, touch her and kiss her til he was satisfied.

It really wasn't fair that she'd chosen a point when he was incapable of doing those things to start liking him. If he hadn't been in crutches he would have been far more convincing. Then again, if he hadn't saved her life she never would have thought of him that way at all.

She never came around again, and he never pushed the issue. They could have been an item after the incident, but they weren't. So, he just pushed the thought aside and turned to finish putting his stuff away.

"So, have you decided on a major yet?" Carly asked tucking the sheets on the bed into the sides.

"Not yet, I'm torn between computer repair and web design. I obviously have experience with both, but I don't know if I wanna do it forever. Heck, if iCarly had made any money I would have done that for a living."

"I know what you mean," she assented. "I can't believe we won't be filming anymore."

"We still can," he offered. "We could do occasional segments, just nothing weekly."

Carly tried to think positively about how they could do the show, but tried not to get her hopes up. "Yea, I guess."

"Hey," he crossed the room and made her face him. "Are you okay?"

Carly sighed. "I've been really uncertain about a lot of things lately like whether or not to do the show and what to do for my future."

"Yea, tell me about it."

"Well, at least you have a major narrowed down. I haven't got a clue."

"What about acting?"

"Acting?" she asked curious.

"You do it on the show," he pointed out.

She shook her head, "That's just messing around and being myself."

"Yea, so , maybe try broadcasting. Think of how successful you'd be as a news anchor. You're already really well known."

Carly looked up at him. He seemed so confident in her when she was so unsure. He rested a hand on her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze. Before she could stop herself she made a request.

"Can I have a hug?" she said smiling softly.

"Of course," he said pulling her into his arms and brushing a hand down her back. She came to just below his chin. She smelled like strawberry shampoo and perfume. It was enough to remind him why he liked her so much. _You always want what you can't have_, he thought.

Momentarily forgetting the stress she was under Carly held her friend tight. Freddie often had the ability to say the things that Sam didn't know how to. Most guys wouldn't be this great to a girl who'd turned them down over and over. Guilt began to wander into her mind. Before it got too far Freddie dropped a kiss onto her forehead.

"Everything'll be alright," he said and pulled away to start moving stuff around.

Just like that he had her worry free. They had two pillow fights and one argument over where to put the desk lamp (the ultimate position being on the left) before collapsing onto his bed.

By the time everything was in its proper place they were both exhausted from unpacking two rooms.

Freddie's stomach gave a loud grumble and they both laughed.

"Are you hiding a monster under the bed?" Carly asked playfully investigating.

"No, I haven't eaten since my great escape."

"Well we should probably find something to eat."

"I saw a burger joint down the street," he suggested.

"Let's go, I'm starving." She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him off the bed.

**A/N Next chapter will have a peek at the rest of the iCarly crew. Read and review if you want more.**


	3. Chapter 3: iChallenge

**A/N I do not own iCarly or any of it's billions.**

**Here it is. You're first taste of the Sam/Spencer pairing. It's just a bit too tide ya'll over til the next post.**

Samatha Puckett sat staring out the window of her apartment window at the rain. The worn recliner she sat on smelled like cigarette smoke and her mom's perfume. She'd left early this morning to go to work reminding Sam to "get a job and stop lurkin' around, you're creeping me out."

Sam had wanted to go visit Carly, but after texting her friend she found out that wouldn't work.

_Sorry, Sam I have two classes and a lab today. I can't hang out until Friday._ Carly sent as a reply to Sam's message.

_It's ok. So how's the college life._

_It's only been a week, but it's alright._

_You sound like you're oozing with excitement._

_Can't you tell? :/ I'm having trouble picking a major._

_And?_

_It's kind of a big deal Sam._

Sam felt dumb immediately. Of course she couldn't fathom having to decide what to do with her future. The only career she could ever have involved flipping burgers and asking "You want fries with that?"

Regardless of her feelings she tried to cheer up her best friend.

_You're the smartest girl I know. You got this far the rest should come easy._

_Wow that was really insightful. Have you been eating the bacon chili Jamamaw makes? It always makes you act like a hippy._

_No, but now I'm hungry._

_You're always hungry!_

_I know! _

_Did you apply to SCC?_

_Not yet._ Sam felt another wave of depression hit her. She had yet to apply at Seattle Community College like she promised she would.

_Well you have time to decide. Gtg. Math. Be Cheesy._

_For chiz. XD_

Sam sat for another moment before getting up and grabbing her jacket off of the sofa. She had to get out and do something. Locking the door behind her she walked the familiar path down the back stairs and out the back gate to the streets. Once outside she put on the jacket over her red shirt and black jeans to protect her from the rain.

A group of teens that lived in her building were huddled around a dumpster with a spray can. A few years younger than her they laughed as they vandalized the bin. Sam looked back, but didn't stop. It was usual behavior in this part of town.

A boy that looked like a freshman called after her as she passed. "Hey Sam, when are you gonna give me yo' digits."

The other boys laughed at his boldness, but she turned around slowly. Instant fear sprang into their eyes as she stared them down smiling. None of them moved a muscle as they waited. After several beats she started forward sending the boys hollering and running off.

Grinning she continued feeling considerably more cheerful than before. At least she had control of some things.

She eventually ended up at her usual haunt, The Groovy smoothie. Inside was nearly empty except for a familiar tall brunette and T-bo. Spencer wore a black paint splatter top over a white long sleeved thermal one, leaning on the counter. Obviously they'd been talking before she walked in.

"Hey, Sam what goes on?" T-bo asked as Sam took her usual seat.

"Not much, how 'bout one on the house?" She asked hopefully.

T-bo gave a loud laugh then sobered. "No."

Spencer smiled and turned to T-Bo, "Two strawberry splats." He pulled out his wallet and paid before sitting across from Sam.

He'd been bored in the apartment faced with a block on what to create. With Carly gone the house was empty and silent. Even his internal monologue wasn't enough to entertain him so he came down to try and get inspired. The sight of Sam was helping his current mood considerably. Her spunky attitude was just what he needed.

"Thanks for the smoothie, Spence. I owe you one."

"Eh, don't worry about it," he shrugged.

"Nah I mean it, tell ya what, I'll revoke my oath of revenge."

"Gee thanks," he said rolling his eyes.

Sam smiled a familiar buzz going through her veins. Spencer seemed like the only guy who could keep up with her most days and she couldn't help, but be a little attached to him. The fact that he was also handsome and funny just escalated that feeling hence her crush on him. She wasn't dumb enough to do anything except fantasize about it, but every once in awhile she had "what if" moments.

Their eyes met across the table and held for a moment. He liked the way the light caught in her eyes as she teased him. Girls he knew weren't nearly as fun as she was. If women lightened up a bit like her they'd be a lot more appealing and less annoying.

T-bo brought their smoothies drawing their gazes to him. He wondered for a second, how longed had he stared like that?

"Want to add a pot-pie on a stick?" he asked.

"No, T we're okay," Spencer said.

"Does anyone ever buy anything on a stick?" Sam asked slightly incredulous at T-Bo's latest invention.

"You bought a fried twinkie on stick last week!" T-Bo accused as he walked away.

Sam looked away sheepishly. "It looked good and I was hungry."

"You're always hungry," Spencer asserted.

"I know!" Was everyone going to point that out today? She grabbed up her smoothie and took a big gulp.

Spencer shook his head as he thought about Sam's mom's lack of parenting skills. He wasn't exactly a genius when it came to parenting, but most people knew food was a necessity. Looking at the blonde as she pushed her naturally falling curls over one shoulder he wondered if anyone ever looked after her, but him. Luckily she was street smart enough to take care of herself in most respects, but

"Hey, Spence," Sam said after a moment or two. "How did you decide to become an artist?"

"You don't choose art," he said looking off into the distance theatrically. "It chooses you."

Sam laughed at Spencer's response stirring her smoothie with its straw. "Seriously, I wanna know."

He looked thoughtful and then said, "I dunno. I guess I just really liked making stuff. I went to school to study law, but I've never been very book smart. I wanted to do something that was fun even though everyone was telling me I'd never make anything of myself."

Sam was excited. So if she found a talent she could bank on too she wouldn't have to worry about being stuck in her crummy neighborhood forever.

"It's not for everyone though," Spencer warned pointing his smoothie at her before taking a sip. "Not everyone's art sells. It takes persistence and hard work. I had two part time jobs when I started out."

"Speaking of jobs I need one and soon," Sam said. "My mom has been hounding me since graduation to get a job."

"Hmmm, I may be able to help you out there," Spencer said enthusiastically.

"Really?" Sam was eager for anything to keep her from boredom.

"I'm having a gallery near Pike and could use some help selling the art. If you help me out I'll give you a percentage."

"Sure," Sam said.

"Wait," he held up a hand knowing Sam wouldn't like the next part. "You have to wear a dress."

Sam's eyes widened. "A dress? I don't wanna wear a dress!"

Spencer made a sign of surrender, "I don't make the rules I just pass them along. You don't have to do it."

Sam weighed her options. She always felt like a dweeb in dresses, but it was better than the alternative of burger joints and waitressing.

Making a pained expression Sam said, "Fine. I'll do it."

"It's a date," he said smiling mischievously and rising from his seat.

"Wait where are you going?" She said following after him.

"To find my camera," he said exiting into the rain.

Sam pulled up her hood as she followed. "What for?"

"Proof that you're a girl."

"Of course I'm a girl!" She said indignantly. "I may not prance around like an idiot in super short dresses, but everyone can tell I'm a chick."

"Yea, of course. . . sometimes." He was deliberately pushing her buttons enjoying the way he had the upper hand. Still, he stayed out of reach of the blonde just in case.

Sam eventually caught on and ran up to stop Spencer in his tracks. "I bet I can make your jaw drop."

"Uh, you're not my type," he said though the thought of her in a dress showing of he would almost be willing to pay to see.

Actually he kind of was.

"We'll see," she said. She had the most devious smile he'd ever seen as she backed away and the turned to walk away.

Oh, lord, what have I done? He thought as she disappeared around the corner. That girl would be the death of him someday he just knew it.

Sam thought of texting Carly for help, and then remembered she was in class. Knowing she had no other choice she texted her only other local friend.

_Wanna make five bucks?_

_Depends, is it going to hurt?_

_No. Promise._

_I'm there._

_Meet me at the mall in fifteen._

It was a bad idea relying on Gibby for fashion advice, but she figured if she could wow him (who considered her his 'main man' since Freddie was in class most days too) Spence wouldn't stand a chance. The thing that bothered her most was that she didn't know if she was doing this for fun or not. She was playing with a thin line between friendly banter and flirtation and that was something akin to playing with fire. Pushing the envelope between friendship and dating was often a bad idea. . . at least from what she heard. The truth was that she wasn't sure what the rules of dating were. She just made it up as she went. Silencing her brain with music helped so she put on her headphones.

When she got to the mall she stood beneath the hot dog ad that was the gang's designated meeting spot. She was only there for about ten minutes with her headphones on listening to _The Pretty Reckless_ which was her current favorite band when Gibby showed.

"What do I gotta do?" He asked folding his arms. "And just so you know I'm not doing anymore lookouts, Freddie's mom be crazy."

"You don't gotta tell me dorkwad. Now, what we're doing needs to remain between you and me."

"Who would I tell that you'd be concerned with?"

"Well, I definitely don't want any goobs like Freddie knowing."

"Knowing what?" a familiar voice said from behind her.

Sam turned to find Freddie behind her sucking down an Icee.

"What the hell Gib! How long has he been behind me?"

"Like ten seconds," he said smirking and high fiving Freddie. "Great timing, bro."

"You invited him?" Sam's nostrils flared as she looked like she was going to start swinging.

"Cool it dragon lady, I had to. You know I don't trust you."

Sam took a deep breath. Now it was getting more and more like a teenage date flick. _Maybe I secretly do just want Spencer to notice me as a woman, _she thought.

She groaned out loud at the estrogen/hormone Molotov cocktail that was driving her to pull this insane stunt. But, she never backed down from a challenge.

Sam led the way towards the shops.

"Wait!" Gibby called trailing after her. "Where are we going."

She spun an oddly provocative look on her face that made the boys look at each other as she said, "We're going shopping."

"Gibby, I'm scared," Freddie said softly as Sam continued to lead the way.

"Me too, Freddie," Gibby replied. "Me too."

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the teaser. I came up with this on my lunch break and wanted to issue it before the next chapter. I'm trying to go back and forth between Carly/Freddie and Sam/Spencer. Feedback would be great so please review. **


	4. Chapter 4: iDress to Impress

A/N I don't own iCarly. The first version got deleted in a fatal computer crash, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I started toying with some scenes: a chance to vote on their outcome at the bottom!

"C'mon, Sam why are you making us do this? You hate shopping," Freddie groaned.

Freddie and Gibby were sitting side by side in front of a three-fold mirror while Sam tried on clothes in the fitting room. When she went in she'd had nearly twelve dresses, but they had yet to see anything she'd tried on, but heard a great deal of struggling and swearing.

"I gotta find something that'll make tards like you drool."

Freddie snorted, "Good luck with that. The only time you make guys drool is when you eat the last piece of chicken in front of your dates."

"Shut it, Benson," she snapped. "Shouldn't you be in class like Carly?"

"I had the afternoon off," he replied finishing the last dregs of Icee from his cup.

They heard something snap and Sam swore again. "I wish she were here, she has a better eye for fashion than you dorks."

"Yea, well you're not showing us anything so how do you know?" Freddie retorted before turning to Gibby. "When is she gonna come out?"

"She's probably making sure hell complete freezes over first," Gibby joked softly.

They shared a laugh at her expense as Freddie pointed at the skylights in the mall ceiling, "Look a flying pig."

A throat was cleared loudly in front of them and they looked up. Sam stood before them wearing a black button up military style dress that hugged curves they didn't know she had. They stared as she asked bluntly "Well?"

Gibby held up his cell phone camera slowly trying to snap a photo, but Sam pulled it away and threw it on the floor. "No photos!"

"Hey, if you don't want anyone seeing you then why bother trying so many on? Just pick one."

"It's none of your business, but I'm trying to win a bet," she said.

"What's the gain?" he asked.

His question reminded Sam that she hadn't actually bet Spencer anything. That realization drove home just how deep she was in. No need to give them all the details.

"Money."

"How much?"

"Fifty."

That didn't seem like enough to make Sam put in this much effort, Freddie thought. She hadn't even gotten this worked up for prom. She just had Carly pick her dress and made sure it didn't show 'boobage' to use her expression. The wheels began turning in his head as he realized the only time he'd ever seen Sam get worked up about her appearance it had been for. . .

The realization made him smile mischievously.

He noticed Gibby was toying with one of the shoes that Sam had brought in to try on as well. He timed his words carefully as Sam emerged wearing a red dress. This one flowed out from the waist of a fitted short sleeved bodice and had a nice V cut that displayed just enough flesh to satisfy her.

"What kind of shoes are you going to wear?" Freddie asked.

"I dunno, I was thinking of black pumps , but this one might call for strappy heels," realizing her mistake a shadow of fear crossed her face, but was gone in a flash as she met Freddie's satisfied smirk in the mirror. She knew the boy was too smart to keep around.

"Wait a minute," Gibby said looking up from the shoe in his hands. "Sam doesn't care about shoes!"

Sam spun to meet them trying to think of how to repair this. Before she could Freddie asked tauntingly.

"So, who's the guy?"

"None of your business," she said and returned to the fitting room stall quickly.

"Oh, cmon, I need to know whose family to notify when they find a body." He walked over to lean against the wall.

"It's just a bet," she said.

"Uh, Huh," Freddie enjoyed that the tables were turned. Everyone had known his crush, but if he could find out hers he'd finally be even.

Trying to put the pieces together he heard more movement before she emerged holding both dresses up on hangers. She faced them trying to pretend nothing was amiss.

"Which one?" she asked holding them both up for the boys to pick from.

Freddie knew it would cost him, but his hunch was too strong to let go. He took a shot in the dark. "Spencer's favorite color is red."

She held up the red one deciding and set the black one to the side, it took her a full minute to realize what she'd done.

"Oh, Snap," Gibby said moving his hand to cover his shocked smile.

This time the look she gave Freddie was one of pure rage. He dropped the cup and leapt over the foot stool moving fast. "Later Gibby," he yelled leaving the store as fast as he could.

She rounded on Gibby, "If you tell anyone I –"

Gibby held his hands up, "Who would I tell?"

She thought about it and he had a point. She was the only one overly worked up about it. Freddie had only pushed her buttons because it was what she would've done to him. "Good point."

Sam went into the stall and carefully folded up the red dress and tucked it into her jacket. She smiled at the fact that Freddie had actually made a good choice.

"C'mon Gibby," she said moving quickly to exit the store. Gibby followed her pace knowing the drill.

Once outside she searched for Freddie, to no avail.

"Oh, well, Gibby, let's find a poorly attended shoe store."

"Aye, aye cap'n," he said giving her a mock salute. 

A/N Please review The next few chapters are going to be intense. Vote in comments/reviews/messages:

Lemons or no lemons?


	5. Chapter 5: iParty

iParty

**A/N Don't own iCarly never will. Here's the new chapter, longer with fun and fluff. I combined a few different scenes together so I apologize for inconsistencies. Please R&R. **

Carly sat in class nearly bored to tears. Without her best friends in class with her it felt as though time had decided to take a break from moving forward. Sam was nearly half way across town probably living it up since she decided not to continue school and Freddie had a different major so he wasn't in any of her classes. She wished her teachers had prepared her for how boring college would be. All the teachers were serious and foreboding. The fear of not graduating had been replaced by the fear of failing at life. It was all very scary . . . and boring.

After an eternity her English Literature teacher Mr. Monroe had stopped droning and released them. It was her last class of the day and the sheer excitement from that fact propelled her excitedly from the class into something hard in the hallway. Before she could fall strong arms caught her by the waist and pulled her into a great familiar smelling shoulder.

"Watch it, Carls you're gonna hurt someone."

Carly looked up into Freddie's smiling face. She was excited to see someone who wasn't boring or dooming. With his new laptop they'd gone to buy a week ago slung over his shoulder in a laptop bag he looked just like he normally did. He was wearing a navy polo and faded light blue jeans along with the new Van's she'd helped him pick out.

"I'm gonna hurt you if you don't stop acting like a wall in the middle of hallways," she threatened jokingly.

"Excuse me," A petite blonde was glaring from the doorway behind them.

They smiled at each other moving out of the way of passerby who glared at the obstruction they'd made.

"I keep forgetting we're freshmen again," Freddie said thoughtfully walking down the hall. "I hope this time it's less painful."

"Most likely since Sam's not around pushing you into lockers."

Freddie beamed and sighed happily, "Yea."

Carly laughed at his relief.

"Sam's probably having withdrawals from lack of nerd bashing."

"Yea right, she's probably just upped Gibby's dose."

"I don't doubt it," Carly said pitying their poor chubby friend. "So I imagine you were outside my class for a reason besides being a creepy stalker."

"I wasn't being a creepy stalker I was trying to surprise you," Freddie said slightly uncomfortable.

"I imagine lots of stalkers say the same thing."

"Whatever, then you don't get your surprise."

Carly frowned, "Aww."

Freddie looked down as she pouted the light in her eyes making his heart skip a miniscule beat. She was wearing a plain black shirt with an above the knee pencil skirt along with her usual boots. No matter what she had on she always looked pretty.

He kind of hated that even now she could do that with a pout. He dismissed it as natural that he wouldn't want to see his friend unhappy. However, the urge to kiss that pout away was something extra he pushed away quickly. Why'd she still do this to him every time? Even as he was surrounded everyday by cute girls trying to get him into their study groups he could only think about her.

_I am a nerd_, he thought. _And without Sam here pointing it out I'm starting to fall into old habits._

"I," he said trying to clear his throat. "Found us a new smoothie joint."

"Really?" Carly asked excited. "I could use a smoothie before I start on this colossal stack of homework I have."

"Well," He said moving close and using a low bedroom voice. "I could buy you one."

Carly smiled at his fake smooth talk. A small twirl started in her stomach as he got close and she could feel their bodies almost touch. "Okay, handsome, you got yourself a date."

The flirtation was fun and it made a boyish grin spread across his face. "Really? Handsome?"

"Don't let it go to your head," Carly said quickly trying to squelch the bubble of excitement that was rising in her. "But, yea, you look good today."

Once on the main street they stopped to wait for the crossing signal. Freddie turned to Carly leaning on the metal post eyeing her, a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"So, would you call me, irresistible?"

Carly laughed shortly, "No."

"What about sexy?"

"Not even."

"What about incredibly attractive?"

"I'm gonna stick with handsome."

"Devilishly handsome?"

His confident banter had her grinning despite her wanting to keep it a friendly conversation and not flirting. She was determined that their friendship was one level, but then why was she giddy all of a sudden?

"Okay," she said slowly. "I'll give you that one."

Freddie gave her a silent "score" movement before the signal changed. That was the best thing he'd heard all week. It was definitely a boost that she was grinning at him as they passed buildings following his lead. He tried his best to hide his elation as he opened the door to the local hang out.

The café was a creative little place with local art on all the walls and tables. Carly was going to look around for a place to sit, but Freddie gently grabbed her wrist.

"Hang on, let's order our drinks first," he said. She said okay and he let go of her hand slowly. That motion had her thoughts racing further.

He was after all a great guy, very sincere and funny. Tall, dark hair, dark eyes, a gorgeous smile. Carly stopped her train of thought, surprised at where they were leading. Did she like Freddie?

Looking up at him as he gave the barista their order she realized that he was getting to her. He was beginning to get her think of him differently whether intentional or not.

"Let's grab a table," he said breaking her out of her thoughts and leading the way to a corner of the store. They sat at small square table under a painting of two ducks wearing tuxedos.

"So what d'you think?" he asked.

She drank of bit of her drink, "Mmmm." It was sugary and reminded her of something familiar. "What is it?"

"Strawberry Gummy Bear," he said.

"I like it,"

"Like what?" A voice said from beside Carly.

The sight of Sam decked out in faded gray jeans a black shirt and leather jacket was a sight for sore eyes. Carly screamed and hugged Sam tightly Sam grinned at her friend's excitement hugging her back.

Not able to resist Freddie said, "Why didn't you wear your dress?"

Carly rolled her eyes, "Sam doesn't wear dresses."

Freddie was about to speak but Sam cut him off, "I got a job helping your brother at a gallery. I have to dress formal if I'm gonna get paid."

Carly's face lit up, "That's awesome! I'll get you a smoothie to celebrate."

Sam turned to Freddie angrily, "You just had to open your trap!"

"It was too funny to pass up," he said shrugging.

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically.

Looking over to where Carly was ordering a smoothie, he saw her leaning on the counter with one leg resting on the other. His eyes travelled down the length of her legs as he wondered how soft they were.

"Freddie!" Sam was snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry, I spaced."

Sam could only be thankful that she wasn't that corny when it came to being into someone. To her it was more like a game. You either won or you lost and you couldn't be mad if the other person didn't want to play. Half the time guys only wanted one thing. If they were sappy like Freddie then they wanted it from only one person and until they did they could think of nothing else.

Her? Well, she could definitely think of little else, but she had no idea what was going on in the mind of player 2.

Carly began walking back carrying a salad and smoothie for Sam. She set them down and Sam began taking stabs at her salad moodily, though Carly had no idea why.

"What's new with you?" Carly asked. "You haven't texted in awhile."

"I've been busy," Sam admitted. "I put in some applications around town trying to get some cash flow."

"Any luck?"

"Nope."

A brunette came up to their table and eyed Sam and Carly before turning to Freddie.

"Hi, Freddie," she said in a husky voice. She was very pretty with a low cut top and tight jeans.

"Oh, hey Samantha," Freddie replied. She sat in front of him in physics and asked him for help in class all the time. He was positive it was because she liked him, but she was also pretty annoying.

Sam perked up, "Hey, that's my name," she said looking around and noticing the girl for the first time. "Oh, hi."

"Hi," the girl replied giving her a condescending look. She shook her head before turning back to Freddie. "There's gonna be a party tonight, I thought I'd let you know. It's gonna be a kegger and a lot of the kids from our physics class will be there. You should come."

"Wow, really?" He said. It would be his first college party and sure to be interesting.

"Yea," she said pulling a folded piece of paper from her pocket. She had clearly planned this, Carly thought. "Here are the directions. See you there."

"That was cool," Freddie said unfolding the paper.

"You saying it was cool automatically makes it uncool," Sam stated.

"Whatever," he eyed Carly. "Wanna go?"

Carly thought for a moment. It did seem kind of exciting to go out and be around people their age, but she didn't know what to expect. She had heard bad things about some of them.

"I'll go if you and Sam go," she opted.

"Aw, why does Sam have to go?"

"Cause she's the muscle," Carly replied.

Sam gave him a charming smile. "Aw, no worries Freddie you can sub in for me since I have to work with Spence tonight." Sam looked at her watch and stood "I better go, got chiz to do."

"Have fun bisquick," Carly said as Sam gave her a hug.

"Will do, buttermilk, later, skillet," she gave Freddie a fist bump and made her way out.

"Looks like it's just you and me again, wanna head up to my place and hit the books?"

Carly groaned. "I forgot about all the homework I have."

"Me, too and doing it alone sounds boring as hell," he smiled at her slowly

Carly smiled, "You know I can't resist when you talk nerdy like that."

"Then let's get to it!"

After considerable time spent making a dent in her homework Carly felt like her brain was fried.

"I can't study anymore," she said. "I think my brains gonna explode!"

Freddie looked at her setting his laptop aside. "I'm all done." He looked at the time. It was 8:30pm.

Carly gave him a shocked look. "You're done?"

"Yea, it's all stuff I've already studied it just counts for a grade now."

"I really hate you right now just want you to know that."

Freddie gave her a half smile, "No you don't."

Carly glared.

"C'mon," he teased leaning over to tickle her.

"No!" she said giggling. "Tickling is cheating! You're tormenting love from me!"

She tried to escape standing up and turning, but Freddie stood and pulled her into his arms picking her up playfully. Carly put her arms around him to keep from falling, shocked.

"Wow, since when can you pick me up?"

"Well you are super skinny," he said looking at her figure in his arms. He could finally feel the softness of her legs pressed against his arms. "I always wondered if I could, I guess I know now." He lifted her a little higher as if testing her weight.

"Oh." She said softly. His face was inches away from hers and she felt like if she just leaned in. . . .

"We better get ready," he said something hidden in his eyes as he set her down.

Freddie went over to get his phone putting distance between them.

"I'm just gonna wear what I have on," Carly said adjusting her skirt from when Freddie lifted her. He caught the movement from the corner of his eyes and images of what else she had on filled his mind.

"Freddie?"

"Huh?"

Carly looked at him curious. His eyes looked dilated and she was the one smirking now.

"I asked if you were going to change or if we should just go."

Freddie cleared his throat. "Yea, I'll just wear this."

Carly mapped the house on her pear phone and it was only a short walk from campus to the house. When they got there the place was already overflowing with people. They walked in unsure who to talk to or where to go so they just stood off to the side.

Within seconds a guy with bright red ray bans and a striped sweater handed them red cups of liquid. It was that owner of the house, Keith from his physics class.

"What up Fredward? Glad you could make it."

"It's just Freddie," he yelled over the noise.

"Alright, just Eddie then."

Freddie tried to correct him, but the guy walked away. Carly looked in her cup before taking a drink of the red colored liquid. It was sweet with a burn at the end. Not minding the flavor she sipped some more.

Freddie sampled his and didn't seem to mind the taste either. He took Carly by the hand and led her to the living room where he spotted some empty seats. He could see the speakers and DJ were situated in the kitchen and people were dancing all around it. He recognized a few people, but not enough to talk to them.

A redhead girl sat on one of the stools and waved at Carly. She was in her literature class and sat in her class group.

"Hey, Sabrina," Carly said loudly as they got closer.

"Hey! What's up? Is this your boyfriend?" the girl asked.

Carly noted that they were still holding hands. It had been such an effortless gesture she hadn't noticed. She smiled at Freddie before letting go and sitting next to the girl shaking her head.

"This is my best friend Freddie," Carly explained.

"Oh, are you gay?" She asked Freddie.

Freddie frowned and shook his head emphatically. "No, no. I like girls. A lot."

Sabrina smiled looking at a few across the room, "Me too."

Carly's eyes widened as did Freddie's. They turned to each other and shared a smile. Freddie brushed off his stool and sat down sipping more of his drink.

"Your mom would kill you if she saw you right now," Carly pointed out.

"Luckily, she never will," he said raising his glass to her. They touched glasses and drank laughing.

Carly felt warm all over as she finished the contents of the glass. The same guy came over to fill their glasses from a kool-aid pitcher.

"What is this?" Freddie asked.

The guy grinned, "It's jungle juice."

"What's jungle juice?" asked Carly.

"Its vodka and wahoo punch." The guy lifted his shades and looked her up and down. "You here with Eddie?"

"Uh, yea." She confirmed. She smiled at Freddie hoping he'd go along with it. He gave her one of his half smiles that she could almost taste. The heat spreading through her body from her drink was making her imagine wonderful things those lips could do. She sipped more letting her mind wander.

After Freddie's friend stepped away the girl they'd seen earlier was heading their way. Figuring it'd be polite to say hi he turned to Carly.

"Hey I'll be right back okay?"

She nodded and watched him walk over to the girl they'd seen earlier. Her heart fell as she saw the girls face light up when Freddie tapped her on the shoulder. She pulled him off somewhere by the hand. Turning to her classmate she attempted to make conversation.

"Uh, so, how long have you uh, liked girls?" she asked rather lamely.

"Since high school," the girl asked laughing at Carly's form of questioning.

"That's cool. I like guys."

"I see, what happened to your friend?" she asked indicating the empty seat.

Carly glared at the offending chair, "I dunno. Off with some physics girl." She drank the rest of her glass forgetting the alcohol content.

She knew she had no right to be jealous, he wasn't tied to her, but she found herself wishing she had taken her opportunity earlier.

"Hey," a guy standing near her caught sight of her and made his way over. "I know you. You're that chick iCarly."

"That's me," she said awkwardly. The guy clearly had too much and was slurring a bit.

Samantha led Freddie to a nearly deserted hallway on the other side of the kitchen.

"I'm so glad you could come," she said standing close even though there was plenty of space in the hallway. Freddie took a step back.

"No problem, just wanted to say, hi."

"Hi," Samantha bit her lip, giving what he was sure she thought of as an attractive look, but it also looked desperate. He began to back away, but she followed mercilessly. "I have a secret, Freddie."

"I'm not good at keeping secrets," he said feeling awkward and embarrassed as the girl caught him by the shirt. He could smell alcohol on her breath.

She laughed a little too loudly before leaning in a vice like grip holding Freddie in place.

"Yo, Eddie!" Keith came out of the kitchen holding a bottle of beer. Samantha released Freddie as she caught sight of the other guy.

"Hey, Keith, great party," she said leaning forward provocatively. Keith looked down interested and handed his beer to Freddie.

"Thank you beautiful," Keith said giving Freddie a chance to escape.

He got back in time to see a broad shouldered guy walked over to where Freddie had left Carly in the brief time he'd gone. She was looking at the ground her familiar look of annoyance playing on her face as he tried to lure her into his conversation. Familiar waves of jealousy moved him to her side in seconds flat. He handed her the beer bottle as the guy eyed him angrily.

"What the-" the guy began but Freddie cut him of bluntly.

"You're in my seat."

"It doesn't have your name on it, bro."

"Bro? Huh, that's funny I don't recall having an ugly brother."

He was in Freddie's face in a flash. "What did you say?"

"I said-"

Suddenly he was being pulled away by a surprisingly strong, soft pair of hands.

"Ha ha, lucky your girlfriend's here to keep you out of trouble," the guy mocked.

Freddie made a rude gesture as the guy disappeared in the crowd.

"Hey, I could've taken that guy," he said turning to face Carly.

"Who cares, Freddie?" They made it outside to the deserted street that led back to the campus. "God, boys are always so violent. Well, boys and Sam." They stood at the entrance for a moment as Carly tried her best to be upset, but she was secretly elated at the same time.

Freddie put an arm around her and began leading the way towards Carly's dorm room. His touch warmed her and the giddiness she'd felt earlier returned slightly. She wasn't sure why these feelings were so strong all of a sudden. Was it a simple as her loneliness?

But tonight Carly had been jealous of the other Samantha and he'd been jealous of that other guy, she was certain. Why that made her pulse race she didn't know.

"Okay, what's going on?" His voice brought her back to him. He was still holding her.

"Hmm?"

"You've been quiet for too long. Did I piss you off?"

"No," She assured him. "I was just thinking."

"About Sam?" he guessed.

"Yea, that too." She remembered that Sam was supposed to meet up with them.

His curiosity was piqued. They entered her building passing a group of laughing teens at the front desk. They smelled pretty baked and ignored their presence.

As they navigated the stairs he wondered how he managed to forget how enticing should could be. The fact that she hadn't moved away from his hold made him feel 16 again. That was dangerous. When he actually was 16 he would have given her anything, including a very expensive cell phone.

Looking down at her he once again noted how pretty she was tonight. His mind wandered to the skin that he'd thoroughly enjoyed on his. Once again he found himself willing to throw himself at her feet, or better yet pulling her against him and crushing her lips with his.

"Oh, boy."

It was his turn to be pulled out of a reverie. She was looking up at her door. There was an envelope from the school. Carly opened it and read it out loud.

"Dear Ms. Shay, we regret to inform you that your roommate has been evicted due to poor behavior conducted on campus. We'd like to take this opportunity to remind you of our zero tolerance policy. We appreciate your understanding and hope to place another occupant with you soon."

"Wow. Where do these people go at night? Those kids down there smelled so strong I think I have the munchies."

Carly's eyes lit up. "Seriously, me too."

"Let's see if your roommate left some snacks."

"I'm sure anything she left was confiscated," she replied unlocking her door and flipping on the light.

Stacy's side was considerably empty, even the screen was gone. Carly put her bag on the nightstand and moved to plug in her phone. Freddie stood at the door concerned with his mental well-being. He was alone with her without any chance of interruption. The strength of his want versus his will was making him nervous. She'd kept him at arm's length for so long . . . what if he could change her mind...

He watched her as she picked up a photo of the three of them on the iCarly set a few months ago wearing their caps and gowns. He moved closer abandoning the way out and moving in to be close to her. She turned setting the frame down and faced him.

"Do you mind . . . staying here tonight?" She rubbed her hand up and down her elbow.

His mind yelled OF COURSE NOT, but he just nodded and said, "Sure." It wasn't as though they'd never had sleepovers in the studio, although his mom had a tendency to come check in every hour. She was miles away now. . .

Carly met his eyes and noticed he had that familiar expression she remembered from high school. Like she was the only girl in the world . . .

It was hard not to think about how sweet his kisses felt on her lips. She wanted him here in the most selfish way and she couldn't stop herself. The liquid courage had started a fire from the spark they had earlier.

Turning away from him she removed her jacket and then sat on the bed to remove her boots.

"Make yourself comfy I'm gonna change."

He moved around to her ex roommate's bed and lay down exhausted. He'd had a computer diagnostics lecture that day that went on for an hour and a half. Then he'd had a math class followed by studying. His mind was still racing, but it was purely non academic.

Carly selected some black shorts and a black tee and changed in the restroom. She turned to the sink to brush her teeth. After all anything could happen. She came out and saw Freddie lying on the other bed so she turned the light out and laid in her bed.

They laid there in the dark on opposite sides of the room both contemplating, waiting.

Carly spoke first, barely a whisper, "Freddie?"

"Yea."

"Come lay with me."

It was amazing how such a simple command could answer the question he'd been having all night. Did she still have that much control over him? Absolutely. With just those words she had him walking in the dark towards her bed to lie beside her. But he wasn't a boy with a massive crush anymore. He was an adult with emotions far beyond those of a teenager. If he laid here with her, kissing would be the least of his wants and worries. But, he was also in control a lot more than in high school. He knew what he wanted and it didn't involved being toyed with.

Freddie extended his arm as he laid down and Carly moved to lie against his chest slowly. She'd never been this close to him before, not like this. Especially not in a bed and definitely not alone in a locked room where no one could disturb them. It had her heart beating fast as she breathed in the boy who had always protected her. But he wasn't a boy anymore. More than the hard chest that she could feel beneath her fingertips and his body which encompassed most of the twin bed she could tell he'd grown up. His behavior had changed from being an eager schoolboy into someone she could depend on. One who now had as much power over her as she did over him. They were on an equal playing field the only question was who would move first.

She smelled so good and it toyed with his senses. Everything about her was soft and feminine and it was causing an intense reaction. Reaching up he ran his fingers through her hair. He'd once fantasized about being this close to her and now that it was happening he felt unprepared.

"It feels so different without the show," Carly said out loud wanting to hear his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, everything seems so much more real now. There's no goofing off in front of the camera and doing what we want. No more planned tapings. Now there are no distractions."

Freddie nodded pressing his cheek to her hair.

"We can still have fun it's just not on camera now," he said.

It was Carly's turn to say 'what do you mean' and Freddie just smiled and picked up her pear phone.

"Here."

"What do I do?"

"Dial the main desk and order room service."

She felt the grin spread across her face as she looked up the number. Her heart beat excitedly as she heard the ring. She announced it was ringing though she didn't have to.

"Front desk," an annoyed guy answered.

"Oh, yes, I would like to order 15 hot towels and a large helping of simmered duck for room 1204."

"What? We don't do that?"

"Excuse me? What kind of establishment does not bring towels or duck to their guests?"

"Look lady this is a college not the Hilton."

"Well I should hope not. The Hilton would gladly serve me as many ducks and towels as I wished."

"Then call them!"

"They don't deliver to dorms how stupid are you?" Before he could reply she hung up and they gave in to their laughter.

"That was awesome!"

"I know wait til Sam hears about that one."

Their eyes met and Freddie felt his courage building as she didn't break eye contact. All he had to do was move. . .

A knock on the door forced their eyes to the dorm entrance.

"Do you think it's someone from downstairs?" Carly asked worried. The alcohol and the effect of those dark eyes on her made her thoughts jumble together.

"No, you used a fake dorm number."

"Oh yea," Carly said embarrassed she had forgotten.

Carly stood and crossed to turn on the light and opened the door to find Sam. She looked liked considerably frazzled. Her hair was messy, her lips red as she breathed heavily.

"Sam?" Carly asked confused. "What are you –"

"I kissed Spencer."

Freddie peaked around Carly at Sam, "Oh snap."

**A/N Hope you like back tracks and cliff hangers! ; )**

**Lemons to come. . .**


	6. Chapter 6: iSold

**A/N Don't own iCarly. Blah, blah, blah just read:**

Spencer adjusted his jacket in the mirror. It was a black sportscoat that he wore over a black vee neck shirt. He wanted to look nice and casual so as not to appear overzealous. Most of the people at this show were going to be collectors. Socko had scheduled everything perfectly now all he needed was to show up. He looked at his watch before hearing a knock at the door.

He opened it up wondering who it could be. It was the doorman Lewbert holding out a set of keys.

"Some guy dropped these off for you," he said in his grating voice looking displeased.

"Oh, thanks. It must be the rental car."

"Yea, he said something about that, but I'm not a bellhop, next time pick up your own –"

Spencer closed the door in the man's face.

"Thanks, Lewbert!" he yelled through the door. _God I can't stand that guy sometimes_, he thought as he pocketed the key and took the elevator down quickly to avoid the doorman.

All he had to do now was pick up Sam and head to the gallery. Remembering her promise to be dressed up he smiled throwing the keys in the air and catching them. Trying to guess at what she'd be wearing sent images of her through his mind. He had to remind himself that she was his sister's friend and therefore off limits, but he couldn't pretend he never noticed how attractive she was. That combined with her carefree attitude drew him in.

At the first floor finally he made his way to the parking lot where he found the red Civic he had rented in the guest parking spot. Using the remote he unlocked the doors and slid in. Renting cars was a lot easier than paying for gas all the time and meant he never had to worry about having to clean out his car.

Making his way towards Sam's house he stopped on a whim. If she was going to accompany him tonight there was no reason he couldn't go all out, even if they were just going as friends.

Once outside her building he sent her a text letting her know he was there.

Sam looked at her phone as a message popped up on the screen.

I'm here m'lady.

A small smile lit her face as she grabbed a small purse Gibby had helped her liberate from the mall. The heels had taken some work to get on and even more to get used to. They were almost three inches and felt very unsafe with only thin cords keeping her from balancing on plastic. She had tried her best to walk around with them, but knew she'd probably embarrass herself by the end of the night.

"Oh well, here goes nothing," she said to her reflection as she gave herself one last look over. Her mom's makeup had left her complexion looking flawless and she had even added some mascara.

Once downstairs she was shocked to find Spencer leaning against a shiny red car and holding an equally red long stem rose. Sam's heart skipped an imperceptible beat as she smile walking over to him.

"Wow, I guess you win," he said his eyes taking in the outline of her form. He was dying to reach out and stroke the curve of her waist. Ignoring that urge he held out the rose to her enjoying the way her face lit up instead.

Sam wrapped her fingers around the flower realizing something very significant, "No one has ever bought me flowers before."

Spencer was actually incredulous, "Never?"

Sam shook her head and inhaled the flower's scent. It made her feel extremely girly, something she was certain she'd never truly felt around anyone else.

"Well," He said opening the door to for her. "I'm glad I could change that."

Sam took her seat trying very hard to keep her emotions in check. It was bad enough that her crush on Spence was getting stronger on its own, but now he was helping it along.

Spencer hopped into the driver's seat and put on his seatbelt. Sam followed his lead and put on hers as well. After being with the man on his motorcycle she knew he liked to go fast.

"So just a few things you need to know about tonight," he said pulling onto the street. "All I need you to do is talk to the guests, try and talk about a few of the pieces I've created and don't eat all the food. If you do that I promise you some meatloaf when we get home."

Sam made a small moan of satisfaction "I love me some meat."

Spencer raised a brow and looked at her briefly. Catching his meaning she smacked him in the arm, "Oh stop it you know what I mean!"

Sam smiled in spite of herself as he laughed.

"Yea, I know how crazy you are about meat." He sobered a bit. "I think if I had to bet between you and a lion I'd put my money on you."

"You really know how to flatter a girl," she replied rolling her eyes.

"Oh, come on you know I'm just joshing," he said. "Besides you can't be mad I bought you a rose. That's a get out of jail free card."

Sam looked down at the rose in her hand and brought it to her lips as she smelled it. Spencer watched the movement and cleared his throat. Sam didn't know what she'd done to inspire a reaction, but it made her smile again.

"Ok, you win this round." She said though she felt like the real winner with what felt like a small current of electricity going through her veins.

They pulled up a few moments later to a building that said Community Art Center in bold lettering across it. They parked at a meter across the street and made their way over.

Once inside Spencer turned to Sam, "Ok I gotta go mingle. You gonna be okay on your own?"

She gave him a 'what do you think' look.

"Oh, right, well find me if you need me, otherwise I'll be back." He said the last words in a very poor Arnold impersonation that she smiled at none the less.

_Now all I gotta do is mingle with the richies,_ she thought already bored at the prospect, but this was both a favor and work so she smiled at the guests she passed as she entered.

Sam noticed a petite brunette standing in the corner eyeing Spencer, holding a glass of champagne. She was incredibly pretty with bright blue eyes and a nice smile. She was wearing a blazer over a tie dye dress and army boots. Sam's whole body felt tight and her fist clenched unknowingly. The woman's expression was almost predatory and she didn't like it.

The woman caught her staring and gave a quick fake smile as she crossed the room to where Spencer was standing. When Spencer turned Sam could see his interest immediately and her heart fell. "Hi, I'm Natalie," the brunette said extending an elegant hand.

Sam walked behind other guests listening intently.

"Spencer Shay, pleasure to meet you," he said playing the part of polite guest.

"Oh no, the pleasure is all mine. I've heard a lot about your talent and now I get to see it firsthand."

"Why thank you, are you a buyer?"

"No, I'm an artist as well. I merely dropped by to meet you in person."

"Well, here I am," he said. She laughed prettily and Sam continued walking to put distance between them.

Of course he'd want her, she thought. She's pretty, clean and charming. Besides what had Sam been thinking? That because Spencer had asked her here as his 'date' because he wanted her? The idea made her roll her eyes inwardly at herself. How could she let this little crush get the best of her? It was ridiculous.

Sam needed to gain control again. She found the man who was handing out champagne and asked for a glass. He gave her a hesitant once over to which she gave her best girlish laugh she'd picked up from Melanie.

"I get that look all the time," she said cheerfully. "I'm 22."

The man smiled back convinced, "Alright, here ya go." He handed her the glass giving her a wink before going off to greet other guests.

Maybe Carly was right, sugar did work better than vinegar, or however that metaphor went. Looking at the gold liquid made her feel rebellious. She took a sip surprised at its sweetness. She'd had various samples of liquor, but none this good. Feeling cheerful again she made her way around the room. There was one sculpture of Spencer's she liked the most and she walked towards it. It was a panther made from metal scraps playing with a tire.

A well dressed man was standing next to it already and he tilted his head to her. He had soft green eyes, blonde hair and a goatee. He looked a lot older than her or Spencer, but was still very handsome. She smiled and looked away quickly, but he sparked conversation before she could move away.

"I'm a collector," he said indicating the piece. "Think I should add this one?"

"Actually, this is my favorite piece. I might take it home myself." She lied to the man effortlessly.

The man raised a brow and she took a sip of champagne. Sam didn't know why she said it, but if people were gonna believe her then that was their problem. She was just there to have good time and if rich buffoons wanted a little healthy competition she was all for it.

He gave her a calculating look. "What were you going to offer?"

Sam pretended to study the piece. "Sixteen seems fair, though it will probably get snatched up. I better offer eighteen."

"Hmm," the man gave her a sidelong glance then moved away. If she was lucky he'd offer double what she'd said to Spencer.

Before she could go find her friend and tell him a hand was pushing against the small of her back. She started before turning and being met with Spencer's dark brown eyes looking down at her a look of concern on his face.

"What are you doing?" he whispered harshly taking the glass of champagne from her hands. Before she could say anything in protest he set the drink down on a nearby table a guided her away from the crowd towards the hallway. When they were alone he turned back to her placing his hands on her shoulders.

"What's wrong with you? You can't be drinking! If they found out you're only 18 –"

"19," she corrected making a 'wax off' movement to remove his hands from her shoulders.

"Whatever, if they found out you're _not 21 _I could get into major trouble. That man you were next to is the owner of an art gallery in Los Angeles and the close friend of the Mayor of Seattle. If he-"

An older woman walked past slowly as though trying to eavesdrop. Spencer smiled and watched her until she was safely in the bathroom. He turned to continue, but Sam placed a finger against his lips.

"Well he was about to make you an offer for your Playful Panther sculpture before you decided to hide away here and yell at me," she reprimanded.

A strange thrill went through Spencer at the intimate way Sam had silenced him. They were standing very close and her added height from her heels brought them inches apart. All he had to do was move her hand and pull her forward. . .

Shocked at his train of thought he took her wrist and pulled her hand away blinking to focus on their conversation.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yea, I pretended to want to buy it and he totally fell for it," she said smugly folding her arms.

"Are you serious?" He asked as he looked around the corner and noticed that the man indeed looked like he was searching for him. Spencer turned back to Sam eagerly wanting to kiss her for her genius. His pulse was racing from the excitement of a sale he told himself, but backed away just in case. "I got a plan."

"Two steps ahead of you," she said smirking as she exited the hall just as the gallery owner walked passed. He caught sight of her and Spencer who was trailing after. The man gave Sam a smirk before walking forward to extend his hand to Spencer. She kept walking 'til she was on the other side of the room and watched the exchange. She was beginning to worry until the man pulled out his checkbook. Silently screaming with joy she continued to watch with pride.

The man with champagne came by to offer another glass.

"No thank you," she said waving him by.

"Alright, miss. Might I interest you in escargot?" he indicated the table she was standing next to.

Sam shook her head vehemently before the man walked away. There were some things even she wouldn't touch. When she caught sight of Spencer again he was giving instructions to a guy in a polo that looked as though he worked there. As the man began to move the piece away Spencer scanned the room for her.

The look on his face made her blush contentedly. She felt good for what she'd done despite the way she'd gone about it. His smile spread instantly to her so that they were grinning across the room at each other. As Spencer made his way across the room to her she caught movement from the corner of her eye. It was the woman from earlier searching for Spencer no doubt. Before she could register the hurt she'd felt earlier Sam was being grabbed around the waist and spun around in a huge circle.

A few guests shouted and moved away indignantly as Spencer laughed and set her down.

"A simple 'thank you' would have worked," Sam said brushing the skirt of her dress down grinning ear to ear. She couldn't remember smiling this much in her entire life.

"No," Spencer said pulling out a small piece of paper from his pocket. "Thank you does not suffice for TWENTY-THOUSAND DOLLARS!"

Sam felt the room spin. "Twenty-thousand?"

"I don't know what you did, but I am in your debt. I am going to make it up to you if it's the last thing I ever do." Spencer pulled out his wallet and put the check away just as someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Congratulations," Natalie said looking excited. "Who was the buyer?"

Spencer was flattered by the way the woman kept her eyes on him. "He was a gallery owner from LA. I've seen him at a few of my shows recently."

"Wow," she said her eyes lighting up. "We should celebrate! I know a great bar not too far from here."

He couldn't deny that he was excited at the prospect. It was a clear invitation for more than drinks, but he knew what his plans were and who they were with.

"Thanks, but I owe it all to this little lady and I'm gonna take her out on the town tonight." He indicated Sam who gave a wave and an apologetic smile.

The look on the woman's face was classic. She gave Sam another of her fake smiles as her eyes clearly gave away the woman's jealousy. _Oh, how the tables have turned_, Sam thought happily. It was childish, but she reveled in it.

"Well, another time then," Natalie said pulling a card from the blazer she wore. "Here's my number."

Spencer took the card happily and put it in his pocket as the woman walked away. This was turning out to be a great night. He turned to Sam who he saw was watching him her expression blank.

"I got to get back to mingling," he said and turned. As he did the champagne guy was walking past he got two glasses and handed one to Sam. "On second thought, I'll let the buyers come to me. I feel lucky."

He toasted Sam who sipped her drink smiling softly he mirrored the movement.

When they got back to his apartment she went to sit on the stool in front of the computer.

"Where's your excitement young lady?"

Sam shrugged a small smile tugging on her lips despite her disappointment that he'd gotten the woman's number.

"The night is ours, what do you want to do?" Spencer moved forward and leaned against the table next to her smiling.

Sam thought for a minute trying not to look him in the eye longer than she had to. He looked really handsome in his ensemble and she had to remind herself he wasn't for her. Tonight, though he owed her and she didn't want to waste it.

Getting an idea she grabbed him by the wrist and led him upstairs to the old iCarly studio.

"Wait here," she said at the doorway. She went to grab an old prop they had for the show and brought it to the center of the room. Pulling the dust cover off Sam held her hands up to it like a game show host revealing her prize.

"An easel?" he asked confused.

Sam nodded and moved forward grabbing a paintbrush off the tray and holding it out to him.

"I want you to teach me to paint," she said eagerly.

"It's not something you learn in one night," he said taking the brush from her hands.

"I know, I have plenty of time," she moved to take the brush back.

He took it back again, "Why painting?"

"It doesn't have to be painting," she reached for the brush but this time he held it and they both tugged softly.

He had expected something more . . . Samish. Going to all you can eat steak or even the sushi and karaoke bare down the street. This was work according to Sam and he suspected he knew where it was coming from.

She confirmed it when she looked up at him her eyes pleading. "I want to learn about art Spencer."

This sensitivity caught him off guard for the second time that night. It wasn't like her to ask for anything. Take, shoplift, devour were word he associated with what Sam did, but right now she was asking. Knowing he couldn't give her the knowledge she thought she needed he sought some way to make her happy. Smiling as he came up with the perfect plan he yanked hard on the paintbrush as a last ditch effort to get the upper hand he didn't anticipate her holding on and she tumbled into him losing her balance in her high heels. She tried to brace herself on him, but they both tumbled to the ground and began to laugh.

Sam rolled off Spencer and began removing her shoes, "I knew these things would kill me."

Spencer rubbed his shoulder and winced, "Yea, but they almost took us both out." He looked over to make sure she was okay and was greeted with a view of extremely nice thighs. He followed those curves up passed her hips, waist and finally the creamy curves of her breasts as she leaned forward. He'd never noticed how sexy she was, though he'd always known she was attractive. Maybe it was just because she was wearing a dress, but he found himself interested in just how those curves would feel.

Standing to put some distance between himself and those curves he extended his hand to her. "C'mon, you want to learn about art, I'll teach you something a lot more useful than painting."

When she looked up and took her hand he found himself greeted by an exuberant smile. When she was on her feet he was careful to look away from her as much as possible, but it was difficult with his mind wandering to multiple scenarios in the empty house.

It was ridiculous to think she'd want him when she probably had all of the boys from her school trying to get at her. He'd heard about and seen a few and they were all the same; bad boys with messy hair and pretty eyes. He rolled his own inwardly, _What are you? A high school senior?_ He scolded himself. Since they'd gotten closer the last few weeks he felt so at ease with her. But it wasn't an excuse to let his libido get the better of him.

They arrived downstairs and Spencer led the way to the kitchen. Sam stopped curious as he began pulling jars and bottles from the cupboards along with a big wrapped package she identified immediately as meat.

"We're not gonna make another meat sculpture are we?"

"No," he said putting it on the counter. "Last time it attracted too many flies."

"Yea it was pretty gross," she agreed remembering.

"Anyway," he said opening the package and putting it into the microwave to defrost. "I'm going to teach you how to cook."

"Cooking isn't art,"

"Au contraire, haven't you heard of 'culinary art'. Cooking is a form of art. Delicious art."

Sam was grinning again. Though she knew the basics of cooking no one had ever taught her how to cook complete meals. She was eager to learn since her favorite thing to do was eat. As Spencer turned around to face her she moved forward and threw her arms around his neck excitedly. It was made as a friendly gesture of thanks, but she didn't let go fast enough. She let herself get taken in by his scent and the feel of his arms folded around her lower back. When she did let go the feel of his hands sliding over her waist made her feel like there was champagne bubbles running through her veins.

"Thanks, Spence," she said stepping back to look at him.

His eyes seemed darker than usual as he said "You're welcome."

Sam felt her inhibition slip away into those dark depths, it was now or never. She pressed her lips against Spencer's before he could react.

Spencer set his hands on her waist intending to push her away, they fit perfectly just above her hips the way he knew they would. It was impossible to think with her lips exploring his in soft, sensual movements. He realized his were moving back though he didn't remember telling them to. He tried to reason with himself and make her stop and then she wound her arms around his neck bringing them closer together.

Spencer held her close her warmth obliterating any doubts in his mind as he wrapped his arms around her deepening their kiss. It was wonderful the way she responded and leaned against him.

Sam had never in her wildest dreams thought this kiss would be so amazing. He met her every movement with a reverse movement that made her feel heady with pleasure. She never wanted to stop and she'd walk to the ends of the earth if it meant being right here.

All the times he'd been close enough to touch, but out of reach. The times they stayed up late watching TV because they were having too much fun to sleep. The times he'd ditched his friends to keep her company when Carly and Freddie were out. The times when they'd have wars just to have an excuse to be near each other playfully touching and hitting.

It all came down to this.

Sam ran her hands down to his chest. Finally, Spencer was able to take her hands and pull away. "Sam," he breathed unable to say anything else.

Their eyes met in that short distance. Sam's lips had that just kissed look as she searched his face for answers.

What she saw was his resolve as he said, "Look, Sam this is- "

Not being able to listen to his dismissal Sam backed away and turned to leave. She moved for the door quickly gathering her things as she did.

"Sam, wait we need to –"he followed realizing her intent, but he was too late. The door snapped closed in his face.

"Talk."

**A/N The first kiss in this story. Hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW. I won't post the next one unless I have at least ten. Tell me what you want!**


	7. Chapter 7: iKiss and Tell

**CH. 7 iKiss and Tell**

**A/N Holiday hours at work and writers block kept me away, but I finally have what you have been waiting for! **

**Thank you all for the reviews, they keep me writing more so I don't think I'm a lame.**

**ENJOY**

Sam walked passed Carly and Freddie to collapse, facedown, onto the bare ex-roomate's bed. Carly watched her best friend's movements not believing what she had heard. Sam was wearing a very pretty red dress and high heels that Carly hadn't noticed til now.

"Can you say it again, slowly?"

Sam turned over to stare at the ceiling, "I'm sorry Carls it just sort of . . . happened."

"Just. . ." Carly was at a loss for words.

"What did he do?" Freddie asked. He was actually curious as to how Spencer had reacted. He often thought that Spencer flirted with Sam too often to be completely uninterested.

"He went with it at first, but then he pushed me away," she groaned walking over to Carly's bed to grab a pillow before sitting in the corner of the bed and staring at her friends. She looked from Carly's shocked face to Freddie's who looked unfazed and almost bored.

"Why aren't you surprised Fredward?" she spat.

He shrugged, "It's not that surprising really."

Both girls looked at him yelling, "What?"

Sam stood looking feral while Carly looked pretty disturbed too. Freddie backed away.

"So you think Spencer rejecting me is not surprising?"

"How is any part of my brother and best friend kissing not surprising?" Carly interjected standing in front of Freddie. "I'd like to know because I'm pretty damn surprised."

Sam faced Carly, "It just happened, I sold one of his sculptures, then he was going to teach me how to cook meat. Then, I dunno what came over me, I just kissed him."

"Meat made you kiss my brother?" Carly was even more confused about what brought this about.

"No, I – ughhh!" Sam was face down on Carly's bed now.

Carly moved to sit down and had to take Sam by the arm to get her to sit up too. She only wanted someone to make sense of this. Just a few weeks ago Sam and Spence were play fighting like they always do and now it seemed like there was more going on than she knew.

Sam sat up gripping the pillow like a teddy bear against her chest. She had to be honest with her best friends. There was no way she couldn't especially not now that she messed up. She needed comfort.

Sam took a deep breath. "You know how I said I had a crush on Spence."

"Yes, I remember that. But you said it was a little crush, not an I'm-gonna-make-out-with-your-brother crush."

"We didn't make out, but it's turned into more than a 'little crush'." Sam was made aware of Freddie in the room still when he moved forward. She stopped talking glaring.

Carly looked at him noting he still didn't seem like any of this was new. "You knew about this?"

"I thought it was obvious," he said incredulously. "The endless flirting, the way she acts differently. She was shopping for shoes!" He pointed accusingly at Sam to divert the attention from what he hadn't told Carly.

"You went shoe shopping and you didn't invite me?" Carly looked hurt.

"You were in class. I had no choice!"

"Yea, well I have breaks!"

"That's not the important part Carly, I just got rejected by your brother and he may be too weirded out to talk to me again."

The hurt on Sam's face was clear; Carly put an arm around her friend before looking up at Freddie.

He sat on Sam's other side speaking softly. "What did he say when he pushed you away?"

"I didn't give him a chance to say anything, I bolted."

"Then how do you know he was going to reject you?"

"It was pretty obvious in the way he looked at me," she stated mad at herself for her girlish stupidity.

"Well I doubt Spencer will never speak to you again, you are one of his best friends," Carly said. "I'm sure if you just talk to him."

Sam groaned laying back and staring at the ceiling. "I don't want to talk to him I feel like a nub."

"You're not a nub and you'll never know if you never talk to him."

"I don't want to talk to him! Okay? I just want to forget it happened. It was a mistake."

Carly knew how Sam got when she felt this way. The only way to make things right was to let Sam work it out and vent to her. She looked at Freddie who met her eyes from across their friend. A smile spread across both their faces as they did and then Sam leaned up on her elbows.

"Why were you both in here anyway? Don't you have your own room, Freddie?"

"Yea," he said standing and walking to the door hurriedly. He figured it was best to leave the girls alone to talk. "I'll catch you guys later, g'night."

"Goodnight," Carly called as he shut the door. She smiled softly remembering how close they had been moments before Sam had knocked on the door.

"He's not all into you again right? I can put him straight if you want me too."

"Sam," Carly said in an appalled tone.

"Just saying," she replied innocently.

"Even if he was into me, I'm not so sure I'm against it."

"Oh, no, really?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I just don't want you two to be all lovey dovey around me. My stomach isn't strong enough."

"Fyi, you kissed him once upon a time."

"Ugh, that was just to get it over with, trust me," Sam assured her friend. She had no intentions toward Freddie what-so-ever.

Carly sighed and moved to lie on her bed next to Sam.

"Sam, how much do you like my brother exactly?"

She felt Sam shrug and bury her head in the pillow.

"That much huh?"

"Mmmhmm," Came the pillow muffled replied.

"Oh boy." Carly tried to picture it, coming home to find Sam and Spence kissing on the couch, breaking apart at her entrance to laugh apologetically. She found it humorous, almost cute. She then pictured what it would be like to walk downstairs in the middle of the night to find Sam wearing one of Spence's tees in the kitchen. They laughed and parked on the kitchen table to eat ice cream from the canister.

Carly realized that her sisterly feelings towards Sam outweighed her dismay at the changes between her and Spencer. But, if they broke up, Sam would likely be around a lot less and that was the part Carly began battling with.

She realized she was dozing off and turned her head to find Sam dozing off as well. She sat up and began making the other bed with spare sheets and extra pillows. Sam noticed the movement and sat up.

"Thanks Carls, by the way what happened to your roommate?"

"She got kicked out, so you can stay here overnight and hangout while I go to my morning class."

"Sweet," Sam said standing. She wobbled a bit in her heels before sitting and taking them off angrily. She had speed-walked most of the way to the bus stop before catching the last bus to the campus. She rubbed at the forming blisters wincing. But, it was a lot better than going home and being alone with her thoughts.

"I'll get you some pajamas," Carly said reaching for her drawers and finding a shirt and shorts.

"Thanks," she went into the bathroom to change realizing that her best friend was truly the best. She could have reacted a lot worse to Sam's confession, but had instead taken it in stride. Sam resolved that she would work to put romantic thoughts of her and Spence aside. It wasn't worth losing her best friend over, that was for damn sure.

Freddie awoke with a headache that nearly kept him in bed instead of going to class. He wasn't the type to slack off so he went to class anyway, regretting every minute that went by that he had to listen to his teacher get sidetracked. He found himself staring at the clock and fantasizing about what could have happened if Sam hadn't shown up.

He did a good job of working himself up to the point where he felt a trip back to his dorm was in order. When his teacher finally dismissed the class he was so worked up he could practically feel her against him. He made his way down the hallways imagining ways to relive the moment they had last night. Since he wasn't focusing on his path he was surprised to find the very girl he was looking for leaning against his door holding her folder like a tray and balancing two large Styrofoam cups.

Her eyes caught his and he wondered what he'd been wondering all morning: did he have a second chance? Her arms were full, it would be so easy to walk up and press his lips to hers. Even her outfit fitted in with his plans. A black pleated skirt and white tee shirt with a black tank and of course her ever present boots. The word accessible came to mind.

Carly smiled at him as he stepped forward.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully. "I brought you coffee."

"You're wonderful," he said taking one of the cups from her. The warm liquid did wonders for his headache but nothing for the heated thoughts he was having.

"You're welcome," she replied taking the remaining cup. "Now are you gonna invite me in or what?"

Freddie's thoughts raced to multiple scenarios that ended with them on his bed. Making sure he didn't misinterpret anything he gave a nonchalant 'sure' and opened the door. He hadn't made the bed or put last night's clothes away so he quickly moved to pick them up off the floor.

"It's ok just leave them there," Carly said closing the door behind her and locking it. "I need to ask you something."

This was scenario six of about a dozen scenarios where Carly would come in asking to talk and then confess her need to be with him. The clothes dropped to the floor as he eyed her nervously and sat on the bed. She sat next to him and her skirt rose to curiosity evoking heights before she adjusted it.

He moved his gaze to her face not chancing a wrong move on his part. Her lips parted as she took another drink and he waited patiently.

Finally the question came, "Have you talked to Spencer?"

"What? No, why?"

"I was just curious, Sam spent the night and she's still in my room."

Carly ran her fingertip around the rim of her cup waiting for his opinion on the matter. She honestly had hoped he had some kind of insight since she was at a loss for what to think.

"What exactly did she say happened?"

"She didn't," Carly set her drink down on the side table and got comfortable.

"Well, I think the biggest issue here is that they're best friends, and we're all affected if something goes awry. "

"Well, duh," Carly replied teasingly.

Freddie smiled at her and she found herself remembering last night's events. A part of her assumed she'd imagined it until their eyes met again. A silence stretched between them broken by smiles that spread across their faces.

Carly looked away coyly standing just to have something to do. She spotted Freddie's radio and put in her pear phone setting it to shuffle.

"Sam's gonna be asleep for awhile, so we might as well pass the time here."

"I agree," he had risen to stand near her. She watched as he came closer and Bruno Mars "Just the Way You Are" came on of its own accord. He tucked his hands into his pockets just under the flaps of his black untucked button down shirt. The short sleeves outlined his broad shoulders. Carly itched to reach over and rest against him again.

Carly had to bring up last night; she just needed to know if it was wishful thinking or something they could act on. She had waited long enough since they're last kiss, now was the time to find out just what they could be.

"Last night was fun," she said looking down at her boots avoiding his gaze.

"Yea, it was, we gotta do it again. Keith apparently throws a lot of parties."

"Sounds like fun," she said nonchalantly. She was thinking more along the lines of their almost kiss when she said it.

Something gave her thoughts away, she was sure. Freddie moved forward his half smile making warmth flood through her. The distance was shrinking and now she could see the thread in the buttons on his shirt.

He said her name and she looked up to him to find his eyes inches from her own. They were intense as she realized their moment had finally come, and she wanted nothing to stop it.

They moved simultaneously; Freddie leaned in quickly and wrapped his arms around her waist as Carly wound her arms around him a gasp/moan escaping between her lips that parted to meet his. The kiss was eager and turned hot within seconds. Freddie was in control moving them towards the dresser and when Carly's back touched it she was swept up onto it. The strength she did not know he possessed made her even more enthusiastic in her kissing.

It had been so long since he'd tasted her and it made him bold. He ran his hands along her thighs as he slid in between her legs. Jeans rubbed against her soft thighs drawing another moan from her. That was a green light if he ever heard one and he moved his lips down to her throat. She ran her hands into his hair and he heard her rapid breathing in his ear. He knew it was going to be impossible to stop now that they had started and even if the devil himself pounded on the door he would ignore it. Years of want were pooling inside him and she'd opened the flood gates.

Carly's hands moved down to his chest where she began to undo button after button to gain access to the flesh beneath that she was insanely curious about. It was difficult with him nipping at her collar bone since it made her hands shake with pleasure.

"Freddie, help," she murmured. He obliged backing up fractionally to undo the remaining three buttons. Carly thought she'd make the playing field even and took of her t-shirt leaving only the black tank top beneath. Both shirts ended up on the floor hastily as Freddie resumed his position taking her lips once more. She ran her hands over his arms and to the light dusting of hair on his stomach. There was so much of him she hadn't known about before and she wanted to discover it all.

With her shirt off he discovered that she too had developed, though he must not have noticed. Two of the perkiest and fullest breasts were bound by black cotton and peaking over in front of him. He moved his hands up to cup them gently moaning at the feel of them in his hands. He began kissing his way down to them, eager to find out just how far he'd get before being pulled back to reality.

It all felt so good and he pulled the straps of her shirt down which resulted in Carly's arms being fractionally pinned to her sides. The sight through his half closed eyes was enough to make him moan and move to kiss her again.

Carly couldn't think so she stopped trying, she just moved so he knew he could keep going. If he went somewhere she didn't want him to go she'd tell him, but so far he hadn't made a wrong turn. Quite the opposite, she liked where this was going. He took her hips in his hand and pulled her against him. The feel of his zipper against her panties reminded her that they should be careful. It also reminded her that Freddie had turned into quite a man when she wasn't paying attention.

His name slipped between her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck drawing him closer. Then, something literally shocked her from his thigh.

No, not shocked, buzzed. He was vibrating.

"What the-" Carly said surprised.

He swore pulling the phone from his pocket and looking at the screen. It was his mom. He hadn't spoken to her in weeks, but now was the worse time ever. It ruined the moment completely, though he still didn't answer. Instead he tossed the phone on the bed behind him and put his hands on the curves of her legs. Gorgeous legs, he thought, though not for the first time.

Her mind was sharp again though her heart still pulsed with the promise of his touch. She felt the straps of her top resting on her arms and her bra was peeking out over the top.

"Well, that was a buzz kill, no pun intended." She said drawing a soft laugh from him.

"Absolutely, but the fun doesn't have to stop," he said hopefully.

"Actually, it does. My next class is in forty minutes, so it does have to stop, at least for now."

Not wanting him to think she was done with him she pressed herself against him before laying a sensual kiss on his lips.

"But, a lot can happen in forty minutes."

**A/N I didn't want to leave you hanging like this but, alas if I don't keep you interested what good am I?**

**More Creddie action to come ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: iHave Forty Minutes

iHave Forty Minutes

**A/N iDon't Own iCarly [see what I did there? ;) ]**

**Here's the lemony goodness you've all been waiting for. If you don't like that stuff go ahead and skip to the next chapter**.

Smiling at her suggestion he pulled her by the hands and she slid off the dresser onto the ground. In his peripheral vision he caught the bounce of her breasts. A part of him could hardly believe any of this was happening.

Carly sat on the edge of his bed slowly moving back to lie on his pillow. She moved sensuously never taking her eyes off him. He followed the movement with his eyes kneeling on the bed and inching forward slowly. The muscles on his arms showed the slightest bit of definition causing Carly's stomach to convulse excitedly. When he was in reach she wrapped her arms around him and tried her best to kiss any of his reservations away.

When he moved his head to kiss her neck she whispered in his ear.

"I'm all yours, for forty minutes."

A shiver ran down his spine and he kissed and nipped her neck with more fervor. Wanting to feel her against him he hiked up her skirt and leaned himself against her intimately. She moaned enthusiastically pushing against him. It felt amazing.

Carly had never gotten this far with a guy. They were usually over way before she could even consider it, but this was something that had been in the works for quite some time. She felt her excitement building as she moved against Freddie feeling him getting hard against her. She dug her nails into his shoulder as he began to push the straps of her tank top down. When his thumb brushed against her nipple in unison with him thrusting against her she let out a loud moan.

Freddie laughed softly at her response. He loved that he could do this to her, make her whimper with excitement. He pulled the cotton materials out of the way cupping the now exposed flesh in one hand. It made his already tight pants impossibly tighter as all the blood flow rushed to that area. He toyed with her nipple between his fingers reveling in her soft moans being muffled by his mouth. She was teasing his tongue slowly with her own and he let out a moan of his own. Reaching behind her he unhooked the clasp expertly. He had practiced over and over hoping to someday use the technique on Carly. It was all paying off now. He broke the kiss so he could watch as the bra was released giving him better access.

Carly's eyes met his and her cheeks were pink and flushed. He dropped soft, quick kisses on her lips then trailed them down before moving more cotton away and taking her nipple into his mouth. She let a soft gasp escape her lips before twining her fingers into his hair eagerly. She moved against him amazed at how good it felt. There was a warm pulsing throughout her body as he licked and sucked gently. His other hand was on her thigh holding it to his own. His thigh pressed in between her legs and she moaned his name, losing control slowly.

He licked one more time before looking up; his heated gaze met hers as he adjusted again. Freddie was now positioned straddling her thigh so that her legs were propped open. Kissing her once more he ran his hand from her thigh to her core. She was hot and her panties were wet from what he'd been doing. He rubbed two fingers down the middle causing her to clutch at him again. When he felt her opening something erotic awakened inside him. He pushed aside the panties and stroked at her wet nub before placing a finger at her opening.

"Carly, can I touch you," he whispered against her lips before kissing her once more.

"Yes, please, touch me." Her voice was husky and hurried. She heard it as though it was a stranger's voice. She couldn't believe she was begging Freddie to touch her, but she needed it so bad.

With no further delay he captured her lips and slid his finger in slowly. The first few strokes were easy and slow, and then he started a rhythm that had her moaning against him, bucking her hips with the movement.

She lost all inhibitions feeling him touch her so confidently knowing no one else had ever made her feel this good. The warmth in her body turned hot and the pulsing seemed to center where he was stroking her. She moved her hands down between them to reach for his zipper. She needed to show him how good this was, she wanted him to feel it too. It took a second but she was able to get his zipper down as he broke their kiss.

"Are you sure?"

"I just want to touch you, Freddie."

"Fair enough," he replied pulling his shorts and pants down just enough to expose him. Carly's eyes widened as she realized that he had already gotten her so close with just a finger and his girth was equal to about three.

"I change my mind," she said hotly. "I want to feel you."

"Maybe we should take it slow, if we do it now I won't last very long. I'm too turned on." He met her eyes and swallowed hard. Watching her as she wrapped her fingers around him slowly made it hard to focus, but he had to get her first. Leaning over her again he stroked her clit and then continued to stroke her regaining his rhythm. Every time he stroked her she returned the movement driving him closer to oblivion.

She'd never realized how erotic it would be touching someone this way, she moved her hand making Freddie moan her name. The sound combined with his hand petting her made her already hot core become even hotter as the pulsing became an orgasm. She was still stroking him as she moaned and lay back on the pillow. She vaguely heard him swear before he grabbed a random shirt from the bed and held it to himself.

Freddie cleaned up quickly and lifted his pants back on. Carly coming had sent him over the edge, it was so sexy.

Looking back over to her he saw a light smile on her lips. He quickly wrapped an arm under her neck and faced her. He realized that this could all be something she'd regret, but he hoped that wasn't the case.

Carly looked into his dark brown eyes losing herself in their depths. The radio was still playing, though now it was on Keane. She hadn't heard any of the songs before during their escapade, but this one was nice. She noticed a worried look in his eye and she desperately tried to smooth it away, brushing a hand over his cheek.

She had made mistakes in the past, but she was determined not to make them again. This was now and she intended to let him know exactly what he meant to her. Moving up to kiss his lips she felt him pull her closer tightly. It made her pulse race again and that reminded her of something very important.

Looking at the clock she realized she had ten minutes to get to class.

"Crap," she said releasing herself from Freddie's embrace and grabbing her folder. "I got to go."

She planted a firm kiss on Freddie's lips before racing out the door.

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW. I hope you liked it. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: iKnow

**A/N iKnow you all hate me for not updating... but I love you. More soon! PROMISE**

**If you don't like short chapters I would recommend waiting til the next one is done. This one is quite literally a tease.**

Sam finally dragged herself from the bed around noon assuming Carly had simply gone to her second class already since there was no sign of her. She considered going back to bed again when she caught sight of the red dress hanging over the end of the bed. Regret and longing filled her mind. She probably should have stayed and heard Spencer out before bolting. Somehow that seemed better.

_Coulda, shoulda, woulda you can't go back now_, she thought.

Before she could finish that thought her phone vibrated on the bed. Her heart thudding she flipped the small red phone open.

Where are you?

Sure enough it was Spencer showing an amount of concern that no one else would.

I'm visiting Carly.

Her pulse hammered as she waited for his reply and his ringtone startled her. Hesitating, she finally couldn't resist hearing him out and flipped the phone open.

"Hey…" she said slowly.

"Hi." His voice brought all her feelings back to the surface.

"So, what's new?" She asked.

"Well, for starters I've been going out of my mind trying to decide if I should text you or not. Then, I stood outside of your house for an hour and finally after falling asleep watching scary movies I woke up thinking that you had been abducted by Keanu Reeves."

"You watched 'The Day the Earth Stood Still' without me?"

"You weren't here and it just came on," he apologized.

"We were saving that for alien invasion Thursday."

"It just came on!"

She fell back onto the bed resigned, "Fine, then we should rent that new Japanese one."

"The one with the killer octopus?"

"Yea, and the Shark."

"Agreed. Anyway, what were we. . . Oh, yea, open the door."

"What?" She stood quickly as she looked down at her state of undress and then at the door. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"I already knew you were here. Now, can you please open up?"

Sam walked forward to pull open the door finding Spencer wearing a plain red shirt over a black long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. They stood staring at each other for a moment. Sam flushed and looked at his feet unable to meet his eyes.

"We need to talk," he said in a low voice.

"I know." She ran her hand up her left arm and held herself, bracing for what was to come.

Spencer stepped in closing the door behind him as Sam went to sit on the empty roommate's bed. He watched her as she sat and noted how she wouldn't meet his eyes. She'd filled his mind and his senses all night and he realized they had a real problem here. She was his sister's best friend and therefore he needed to tread carefully. Their age difference mattered, of course, but they wouldn't be the first to ever bridge that gap. Last night had been the first time his 'what if's had turned into 'what now' and he had to admit it was something he was very interested in pursuing.

He sat next to her trying to think of what to say to make her understand what he was thinking. It surprised him when she broke the silence.

"Look, I know you probably think this is just a crush, but I want you to know I respect you and if what I did made you uncomfortable you can tell me. I won't be upset." Her voice was rushed and nervous like she was trying to convince both of them. She looked at him hopefully and he couldn't help but reach out and moved the lock of hair that fell in front of her eyes.

"Who says I'm uncomfortable? You left before I had a chance to say anything."

Her heart pounded as his words began to register.

"I think we need to take a step back and find out what the other is thinking," he continued. "It would be bad if we just rushed everything and didn't know where we stand."

"I know where I stand," she said meeting his eyes and searching them for a sign that this was real.


	10. Chapter 10: iWant

**A/N I'm a terrible person. I made a promise to a lovely reviewer to post this yesterday, but didn't finish. I'm truly sorry. As compensation I have 2 lovely chapters. Enjoy.**

Carly made it to class just in time taking her seat as the professor began speaking. He barely noticed her as she pulled out her notebook and pen. She felt her pulse still racing and the grin wouldn't leave her face. From the corner of her eye she caught Sabrina looking at her. Their eyes met and a knowing smile crossed Sabrina's lips. Carly blushed and grinned broader. Her phone lit up with a message at the edge of her desk.

_Come back soon. I'm not done with you. _Freddie's message read.

She took the phone from the desk sending back only a winking face before setting it on her lap. She tried her best to focus, but her mind kept wandering back to Freddie's room. It had been amazing though totally unexpected. Her thoughts wandered so much she didn't catch a word the professor said. She watched the clock tapping her pen on the desk and writing down what the teacher put on the board so that he wouldn't suspect anything.

When class was finally over Carly put her stuff away quickly and stood forgetting the device in her lap. Her phone went sliding across the aisle and Sabrina bent down to pick it up. She handed it to Carly smiling and taking a drink from a large can of red bull.

"So I take it things went well with your 'friend' Freddie?"

"What makes you say that?"

"That big ass grin on your face."

Carly couldn't help that the grin kept got bigger. "Yea, things went great."

She let out a endearing laugh. "Lucky girl. I looked for you guys after you left. The cops broke it up around one and a lot of people made asses of themselves." They walked out into the hall towards the campus cafeteria.

"Now I'm sorry I missed it. Sounds like a very entertaining night."

"Probably not as entertaining as yours, but I got a number."

"Good job! Was she cute?" Carly was unsure of the protocol here, but she assumed it was the same as if it were a boy. She hadn't had any experience in this situation yet she sincerely thought she could be friends with Sabrina.

"She's a gymnast. I'll let you put it together."

"Whoa, hi five!" They did as they reached the quad between cafeteria and dorms. A familiar face caught Carly's eyes and she felt her pulse quicken. Freddie gave her a half smile before sliding an arm around her waist subtly. He turned to her friend and gave her a friendly smile.

"Hey, uh, Sabrina right?"

"Yup and your Freddie. I'll let you two get on with your lives. Catch you later Carly."

"Bye, "She said cheerfully as Sabrina walked passed them to the next building.

"She seems really cool," He said moving to face her completely and resting his hands on her hips.

Carly nodded and looked up at him marveling at how nice it was to have him touch her. How easy it was to get worked up by the way he looked at her. It just felt right. Ignoring the people around her she leaned up and kissed him softly aware that she hadn't said a word yet.

He moved into the kiss easily and groaned softly. All he'd wanted was happening and it was fantastic. He was about to remark that they should take it back to his dorm when he heard an unmistakable voice from behind him.

"Oh god it has begun."

They broke apart to find Sam and Spencer standing in the pathway looking at them. He was very surprised to see a look of mild irritation on Spencer's face.

"You know Benson when I said keep an eye on my sister I didn't mean for you to take that as an invitation to put other body parts on her."

Freddie's stomach fell. He'd never imagined Spence's reaction and was now regretting not going over how to discuss it with him. Unfortunately Carly reacted first.

"You told him to 'keep an eye on me'? Why? What exactly did you think I'd do?"

"Drugs." He said flatly shrugging. "Both of you just promise to keep your grades up and I won't call Mrs. Benson."

"Fair enough" Carly agreed grinning. She then noticed Sam. Recollection dawned on her face as she looked from Spencer to Sam and back again. Before she could say anything Sam motioned to her phone and then her watch. Their symbolism for I'll explain later.

"So who feels like chili sandwichs?" Spence asked appearing not to notice. He saw the knowledge on his sisters face and wasn't sure how to feel. He knew she knew, but not exactly what. There was no horror or disgust, just confusion. It was a good sign.


	11. Chapter 11:iOwe You

**Creddie Lemons. Don't like? Don't read.**

The group ended up at The Chili Shack eating and catching up. Eventually everyone was full and slumped in their chair.

"I can't eat anymore. I'll explode." Sam said eyes closed.

Spencer reached over playfully and poked her in the stomach. She opened her eyes and looked over at him smiling softly. Though they'd cleared the air she still wasn't sure where they stood. We're they going to date now? It seemed so unreal…

Carly sat up catching the look Sam was exchanging with her brother. Seeing it was a lot different than hearing about it. They looked so genuinely happy that she mentally crossed her fingers. Maybe if Sam had someone supportive while she was away she would get on track. From what Sam had told her about submitting applications she knew her friend was already growing up.

She looked down at her bag and remembered the paper she had to start. Sighing she looked over at Freddie.

"I so do not like the college life. Just yesterday we spent hours doing homework and now it's just rebuilding itself."

"If I ever build an evil cyborg I'm naming him 'Homework'," Spencer stated standing up to pay.

Everyone followed his lead and they ended up outside as the sun was deciding to peek between the clouds. All Carly wanted to do was get back and lay in bed, but she knew she and Freddie had a ton to do.

"We should get back," she said though she regretted leaving her brother and best friend she was sure they had a lot to talk about.

"Alright kiddo," he hugged her and reached out a hand to Freddie. They shook Spencer giving him a look that clearly said 'behave'.

Freddie nodded his promise.

Carly rolled her eyes deciding that men were odd when it came to communicating.

"C'mon," Spence said to Sam. "I'll take you for FroGo, unless you too full."

"Are you kidding? I might just make you buy me two for saying that. See you later Carly."

"Kay, just so you know Saturday we're going shopping."

Sam smiled at her friend while Carly heard Spencer say something about joking as they walked away.

"Do you think they'll work?" Freddie asked as they turned to head back to campus.

"Maybe, I dunno." His question brought her to their situation and whether the same statement applied.

As they walked Freddie took her hand, reveling in the fact she let him. Even after what happened earlier he felt unsure. He'd have a while before he'd feel comfortable enough to even breach the subject of their status to her. As of right now he was taking what he could get.

.

* * *

They decided that Carly's room was closest and therefore easier. He breezed through most of his work quickly and caught himself thinking. When she looked up from her laptop to find him looking at her she smiled and looked away coyly. He could practically see the thoughts that were running through her mind and it made his focus narrow in on her.

Standing he got up to walk behind her chair. She had the same tank top as earlier and he ran his hands over her shoulders rubbing gently.

"Why don't you take a break?" he offered and felt her lean into his touch indicating her interest. She turned to look at him and sighed.

"That feels good."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Mmhmm."

Carly stood and wound her arms around his neck. She felt great against him. When their lips met it was tentative. After a moment he heard her moan and he couldn't help it, he wanted her. Taking the lead he backed up until they were at the edge of the bed and then broke the kiss. Carly's eyes were hooded as she looked up at him before she pushed his shoulders down until she could lean over him on the bed.

She trailed kisses down his neck and began unbuttoning his shirt. It wasn't long before her hands were on him and her kisses got more urgent. She needed to touch him again. It was the only thing on her mind. His hands moved up her sides and she pressed her chest against his suggestively. Taking the hint he turned her onto the bed and leaned over her pressing his lips to her neck.

He whispered that he wanted her and lifted her shirt off sending her thoughts racing away. His hands were on her breasts and then trailed behind to unhook her bra. She shimmied out of her skirt quickly then reached for his jeans. Once those were gone they were entwined on the bed kissing feverishly.

Freddie pushed himself against her only thin pieces of fabric separating them and she felt the heat pooling at just the feel of him. She moaned his name and pressed closer. It made him wrap a hand in her hair and push again.

It was amazing that they hadn't done this before. If she'd known how good it had felt to have him his mother probably would have had a restraining order on her.

Carly reached down trying to touch him, but he pinned her down. She looked up at him remembering when they were so much younger being in the same position. Except now it was erotic and made her want to touch him even more. The half-smile was back as he moved one hand down to stroke her. She moaned and bucked against him. The word 'please' slipped out and she caught the look in his eyes that meant he couldn't take it anymore.

Freddie reached down and pulled the panties of in one movement and then had himself exposed in another. This was it.

He took her cheek in his hand as he leaned down to kiss her deeply. Her hands ran down his back pulling him closer. She gasped when he entered her and he moved as slowly as possible as her nails bit into him. After a moment her grip loosened and she began moaning in time with his thrusts. She felt so good it was all he could do to go slow. He wanted it to last.

The feel of him had her losing control within minutes. She felt the slow pressure building the way it had earlier and she held his upper arms trying to gain leverage. It was so much better than before and she was trying to keep quiet, but she could hear her own pleasure echo around the half empty room. When the pressure finally peaked she called his name.

He didn't last long after that.

* * *

Spencer and Sam had found the furthest most secluded table in the yogurt shop and sat together. She had only gotten a small yogurt and was happy just to be there honestly. Sitting next to Spencer, knowing he knew made her almost too nervous to eat.

Almost.

She dug her spoon into her dessert and smiled and Spencer. "Thanks so much. I haven't had yogurt in forever. Mom's been forgetting about groceries and allowance what with her new tattoo guy."

Spencer felt his protective side tense. It wasn't right that Sam had to do everything on her own. He remembered her craftiness at the gallery and wondered how to bottle that and turn it into a way for her to make a future for herself. From all the times they stayed up talking he knew there was much more to this girl than a rebellious teen. He remembered his promise to teach her to cook.

"You know, we never got to finish your cooking lesson."

An uncharacteristic blush crept into her cheeks.

"I know."

"Well I don't know how good of a teacher I'll be, but I think I have a solution. I'm gonna help you get into some culinary classes. A friend of mine is a teacher there."

Sam was at a loss. It sounded super expensive. "I don't have that kind of dough!"

"Nice pun."

"It wasn't a pun," she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh. Well, anyway, you forgot about the small fortune you helped me make last night. A cut of that is yours. I'm willing to split it fifty-fifty."

The way her eyes got over bright and she dropped her yogurt spoon made him smile covertly. She immediately shot the idea down.

"No way I didn't do anything. I barely deserve ten percent."

"Fifty."

"Twenty five. That's all I'll accept."

"Uh, no. I think fifty."

Her surprise turned to frustration and she clenched her fists together on the table. "I'm not gonna take your charity."

"It's not charity," he promised. "You earned it."

Sam shook her head. Couldn't he see how ridiculous he was being $10,000 was a lot of money. She could never take that from him no matter how many of his sculptures she helped him sell.

On impulse he put his hand over hers and leaned close. "You don't have to fight me on this. You have no idea how much you helped. As a matter of fact I need you to do it again for me."

Sam's emotions spiraled to focus on Spencer. She couldn't think when he touched her. It was great and she smiled up at him.

"Really? That's awesome, when?"

"Monday. It's a larger scale and there will be other artists there as well.

Sam thought back to Natalie and her good mood dampened slightly. Until Spencer nonchalantly brushed her hair out of her face. She caught a look in his eye that made her body temperature rise instantly.

"Spence," she said in a low voice and they locked gazes. His eyes fell to her lips and he wondered vaguely how long he had subconsciously wanted her. It was clear that they were both compatible in a more than friendly way. He wanted her to himself, but at the same time worried what might happen if they were alone. They had both been holding back apparently and set to go off at any second.

Very dangerous indeed.

**Okay, guys so I need your opinion. Should I continue this as a Creddie/Spam fic or have a SPAM spin off.**

**I also thought about re-categorizing it as SPAM.**

**Let me know you're thoughts.**


	12. Chapter 12: iTry

**A/N Oh man. You must all hate me. I totally abandoned everyone. I myself am in college now and it's been crazy. The series totally shifted at the end, but I decided to continue anyway and at least finish the story properly. You might want to reread the last chapter to (I did).**

**Still don't own anything iCarly except this cool random dancing keychain that talks. J**

Spencer paid the check and led the way out of the restaurant as Sam followed. She caught sight of the red rental car and it occurred to her that she was still wearing a now wrinkled party dress. She would most likely have to shoplift another one. Maybe she needed charity more than she'd like to admit.

He clicked the remote and the car gave a loud beep as all the doors unlocked shaking Sam out of her reverie. She looked over at him and caught his gaze on her. There was mischief there.

"You know what the best part about renting a car by the week is?" He asked.

"No. What?" She caught his infectious smile.

"You don't have to pay for mileage," he said opening the door. "How about we get our monies worth."

Sam grinned and hopped into the passenger seat. All nervousness and anxiety was pushed back for the moment and excitement was all that remained. Spencer got in beside her and turned the engine on.

"Now, where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Anywhere."

"Anywhere it is."

They glanced at each other briefly before Spencer pulled away from the curb and headed towards downtown Seattle. Out the window Sam could tell that the nightlife was just starting to emerge. This brought an unfamiliar feeling to the surface. This was normal. She was doing something with her night that wasn't 'lurking around the house' as her mother put it. Sam had never really acknowledged that she liked normal, mostly because it was more fun being abnormal, but right now with something productive to look forward to she felt good.

They ended up near the central hub of the city and Spencer found some metered parking and put some coins in. Once out of the car he walked slowly around to find Sam practically bouncing.

"Where to?" She asked.

"Whoa, slow your roll! This isn't a night with a plan, Miss Pucket, this is a night for debauchery and chaos, but first you gotta change your shoes."

"My shoes?" Her confusion was visual.

Spencer laughed and opened the trunk to reveal a pair of beaten up black Converse.

"Though I'm positive you love walking around in stilts I prefer you're comfortable as we conquer the town."

Sam beamed and took the shoes from Spencer's hands. "You. Are. Amazing." She declared as she set the shoes on the hood and began replacing her heels with them. "Where'd you find them?"

"You donated them because they were old, remember? I had to reclaim them from my Shoe Cowboy. He'll need them back when you're done."

Once in her Converse the smile she gave Spencer was downright dazzling. She threw the heels into the trunk of the rental and then looped her arm around his.

"You are absolutely my favorite person in the world right now, Spence," she said looking up at him. He really liked it when she called him that. And have her eyes always been so beguiling? For that matter, everything about her seemed beguiling. It was a strange thing looking at her now that he knew this other side of her – and himself. He gave her a smile and bent his arm to lead her down the street.

"The feeling is mutual," he replied following the steep street to where most of the evening's patrons seemed to be gathered. They were very close to the waterfront and he found himself guiding them there.

Sam felt like she was in a daze, the sights and sounds around her were just background for what she was sure was some sort of dream. As they passed a bakery Sam glanced in the window and caught a glimpse of a woman in a bright green baker's hat bringing out pastries.

"Let's go in here!" She exclaimed.

"Seriously?! How are you still –"

"I'm not hungry!" She said pushing the door open. "I just want to see!"

Both the baker and the girl at the register shouted greetings as Sam and Spencer eased up to the case of pastries. Sam watched as the baker added cupcakes with candied roses on top to the countless other creative confections. What were even more amazing were the flavors.

"You have a bacon flavored muffin?!" Sam asked.

The baker laughed, "Oh, yea, and a few other creative ones. My favorite is the egg salad muffin. Tastes better than it sounds."

Sam looked at Spencer who nodded and said "We'll take one of each."

-  
"Okay. It's official. I've eaten too much," Sam said looking at her half eaten bacon muffin. "But it's so good."

"I'll call an ambulance," Spencer said the bag containing the egg salad muffin unopened in front of him. "You're clearly very ill if you can't eat anymore. They may have to pump your stomach."

Sam put both hands on her now aching stomach, "No! I won't let them take my muffin!"

"You look like you're turning into a muffin." He poked her stomach avoiding her hands as they batted at his. Sam giggled and then groaned.

"Stop it, it hurts to laugh."

"Come on champ walk it off," he stood grabbing the leftover muffin and putting it in the bag then holding his free hand out to her.

She looked up at him and then peeled herself off of the chair grabbing his hand and leaning her head against his shoulder. The smell of him eased the headache she now had as she followed him out of the shop. They were back on the streets now, busier with people than before and Spencer led the way to a spot by the marina. As they did she felt Spencer adjust and was surprised when he wound his arm around her waist to support her better. The movement sent her heart racing and brought her fully back to the present.

She found they were now by the railings leading to the marina and the salt air woke her senses further and she shivered. Spencer's hand moved from her arm to her shoulder and it sent her thoughts all jumbling together. There were things she wanted to ask now that they were alone, but she wasn't sure where to start.

"Sam."

Hearing her name made her meet his gaze, which she was startled to find was on her. He knew her so well that she worried she was an open book. She didn't like having that feeling… what was it? Vulnerability? Exposure?

She realized she hadn't responded, "Hmm?"

"You're an extremely attractive woman do you know that?"

Whoa, that was a new feeling all together. It was just a rush right into her bloodstream and she knew she was blushing. "What?!"

"Sorry, maybe that was a little bit strong. Um, let me try again. What happened last night, it was, well…" he trailed off.

Apparently her thoughts weren't the only ones jumbled. Taking this new feeling of elation by the reins she moved in close and swallowed whatever doubts she still had, winding her arms around his neck. His eyes search hers and she watched the look in his eyes change completely as she moved in slowly, deliberately making her intentions clear.

"Incredible." Spencer said right before she could move in that last millimeter.

"What?" She asked confused again.

"That was the word I was looking for. What happened last night was incredible."

And this time he kissed her.

The initial shock of it sent her reeling slightly, but he caught her by the hips and held her to him. Due to their height difference she had to stand on tiptoes to keep the kiss going, but it was well worth the effort. The same heat as the previous night was there, and with the cool breeze countering it there was an almost tangible current in the kiss.

Spencer pulled back first slowly adjusting to the moonlight that seemed so bright all of a sudden, how long had they been kissing? He looked down at Sam whose vision seemed to be unfocused a smile was playing on her lips.

"Hey Spence?"

"Yea."

"I think we crushed the muffins."

He looked down to see that during their encounter he had somehow dropped their bag. They laughed all the way back to the car.

**A/n: EH, EH? Good even after the break? I hope so. I'll have the next bit up soon. **


End file.
